Blog użytkownika:Letniaaa/Musimy żyć w zgodzie
Cześć, to mój pierwszy blog mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba xD A teraz takie informacje: #'Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki mają po 15 lat (na początku)'. #'Nie mam pojęcia, czy będzie Hiccstrid... Może tak... 50 komentarzy' i jest Hiccstrid :D. #''Pogrubioną i pochyloną czcionką piszę sny. #'Pojawią się postaci, które sama wymyśle, jednak na razie nie planuje nikogo dołączać ;d.' #'Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne'. #'Na początek dam prolog, potem może jeszcze jeden rozdział. Jak nikt nie będzie czytał, to rezygnuję z kontynuowania bloga ;). #'''Prolog dam dziś koło południa :). Prolog: Cześć, nazywam się Czkawka. Tak, wiem głupie imię, ale ja zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Nie to, że polubiłem swoje imię. Ja go nienawidzę! Siebie w sumie też. Mam 15 lat. Jestem mały, słaby i nic nie umiem zrobić porządnie. Od małego pracuje u Pyskacza Gbura. Pomagam mu w kuźni. Moi rówieśnicy mają się o wiele, wiele lepiej. Gaszą pożary podczas ataków smoków. Do tej grupy należą: Sączysmark, egoista zakochany w swoich mięśniach, ogólnie w sobie. Myśli, że ma jakieś szanse u Astrid. Są też bliźniaki: Mieczyk i Szpadka. To wybuchowe rodzeństwo (naprawdę)! Uwielbiają robić demolkę. Potem Śledzik. Zna całą Księgę Smoków na pamięć. No i Astrid. Od zawsze ją kochałem. Ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Świetnie rzuca toporem, co nie raz doświadczyłem na sobie. Z ich grupy, najbardziej dokucza mi Sączysmark i Astrid. Mieczyk i Szpadka tylko się śmieją albo myślą o wybuchach. Śledzik jako jedyny chyba mnie lubi, jednak gdy jest z nimi Sączysmark, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka śmieje się ze mnie. Rozumiem go, też bym tak robił. - Pyskacz, dawaj tu szybko jakiś inny topór! - krzyknął wódz. Jest bardzo silny, ma rudą, bujną brodę, która na końcach ma zaplątane warkoczyki i hełm, który zawsze nosi. - Czkawka, nie słyszałeś? Topór dla taty, migiem! Ech... na pewno zaciekawiło was, dlaczego Pyskacz krzyknął ,,tata". Nie, to nie jest żadna pomyłka. Jestem synem wodza. Pracowałem jeszcze długo, potem Pyskacz pozwolił mi pójść do domu. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zobaczyłem tatę siedzącego na fotelu. Siedział do mnie tyłem. Po cichu wślizgnąłem się do swojego pokoju. Położyłem się do łóżka i zasnąłem... Śnił mi się sen, którego za żadne skarby świata nie spodziewałem się... Stałem na plaży. Na morzu przede mną płynął statek. Uświadomiłem sobie, że przed chwilą wystrzeliłem ognistą strzałę. Ktoś umarł. Nagle podeszła do mnie kobieta. Jakbym widział gdzieś tę twarz. Powiedziała do mnie: - Urodziłeś się za wcześnie... Byłeś taki mały, taki słaby, taki wątły... Powoli traciłam nadzieję... Nie słyszałem co dalej mówiła. Coś zaczęło mi stukać w głowie... coraz mocniej... coraz głośniej... Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to przeczyta. Jeśli przeczytałeś, zostaw komentarz, proszęęęęę proszącego Szczerbatka :) Rozdział 1 - Czkawka wstawaj już! - to tata pukał do mojego pokoju. - Już, już... - otworzyłem oczy. Nie wyspałem się do końca. Co to był za sen? Co to była za kobieta? W głowie zapadły mi jej słowa. - Czkawka! Krzyk ojca przywrócił mnie do porządku. Zszedłem na dół po schodach. - Cześć tato. - Cześć - słychać było w jego głosie niepewność. Podał mi kanapkę i patrzył się na mnie. - Tato? - Hmm? - Chcesz coś powiedzieć? - uniosłem jedną brew. Nie dawno nauczyłem się tego triku. Stoick roześmiał się. - Tak, bo widzisz... Jutro wyjeżdżam na wyspę Quit xD zawrzeć sojusz... Tylko, że... - Nooo? - Tylko, że jest taki wymóg, że syn wodza w wieku 22 lat musi wyjść za córkę wodza tamtej wyspy. Wzruszyłem ramionami. No a co mogłem zrobić? Przecież tutaj, na Berk nie ma kogoś, kto pokocha taką fajtłapę, jaką jestem ja. Myślałem tak 5 minut. - No i jak? Nie zdenerwujesz się? - zapytał Stoick z nadzieją. - I tak nie mam wyboru... Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Postanowiłem ją przerwać: - Eee to ja już pójdę... Idę do lasu - dodałem szybko widząc minę ojca. - Dobrze leć. Wróć na obiad! - krzyknął jeszcze Stoick. - Jasne. Pa! Super. Mam 2 godziny. Co ja w tym lesie będę robił. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że ojciec stoi w oknie i patrzy jak idę. Jak zwykle w połowie drogi musiałem na coś trafić. - Ooo, a kto to idzie? - powiedziała Astrid - Nasz Czkawuś, a kto inny? Ooooo, poczekaj no chwilkę. A przywitać się to komu? - odparł Sączysmark - Zejdź mi z drogi - powiedziałem cicho. Wiedziałem, że tego pożałuję. - Tak chcesz pogrywać? - chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale Sączysmark krzyknął - Milcz jak do mnie mówisz! mogłam się powstrzymać xD Mówiłem wam o jego inteligencji? Zaczęli mnie okrążać. Zobaczyłem Śledzika, który zrobił małą szparkę. Spojrzałem na niego, w moich oczach wyczytał podziękowanie. Prawie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową. - O patrzcie jak się nasz Czkawuś boi - powiedział Mieczyk - Zaraz pobiegnie do mamusi i się jej poskarży - powiedziała Szpadka. Po chwili namysłu dodała - A no tak, on nie ma mamy. Cała gromadka zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Ja nie wytrzymałem i spojrzałem podle na Sączysmarka. Podszedłem do niego, a on zaczął się jeszcze bardziej śmiać. Perspektywa Stoicka: Biedny Czkawka. Codziennie to samo. Niech w końcu przyłoży komuś. Najlepiej Sączysmarkowi, ale nie sądzę, że się odważy. Usłyszałem coś o jego matce. Szydzili sobie z Valki? Ja im dam! Już miałem iść do nich, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Przeszła przeze mnie myśl, że tym razem da radę. Patrzyłem na mojego synka. Zaczął podchodzić do Sączysmarka. Ten jeszcze bardziej popadł w śmiech. Dawaj synek, wierzę w ciebie! Połowa 1 rozdziału jest :D Niedługo dam drugą część tego rozdziału ;> Iiii jest druga część ^^ Perspektywa Czkawki: '''- Myślisz, że to takie śmieszne?! - zapytałem wkurzony. Jak mogli śmiać się z mojej mamy?! -Tak - powiedział Sączysmark, wstając i ocierając łzy śmiechu z policzków. Gdy stanął naprzeciwko mnie straciłem trochę animuszu, ale zaraz wrócił. - A myślisz, że to będzie śmieszne? - zapytałem. Popatrzył na mnie jak na dziwaka. A ja pod jakimś nieznanym mi impulsem uderzyłem go w twarz. Z pięści. Prawy sierpowy. Idealnie wymierzony. Sączysmark leżał na ziemi, a ja powiedziałem mu tylko: - Nigdy więcej mnie nie wkurzaj, jasne? - pokręcił twierdząco głową. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk: - Nareszcie, Czkawka w końcu pokazałeś mu gdzie jest jego miejsce! - no tak, tata. Wszyscy obrócili w tamtą stronę głowy. - Eeeeee... Mnie tu nie było. - powiedział Stoick zmieszany. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Perspektywa Astrid: Śmiałam się z Sączysmarkiem z Czkawki odkąd go poznaliśmy. Teraz nagle zebrał wszystkie siły sobie i uderzył Sączysmarka. Usłyszałam krzyki wodza. Cieszył się, że Czkawka w końcu pokonał Smarka. Ważcy i Jorgensonowie od lat rywalizowali ze sobą. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. On poczuł mój wzrok, podniósł głowę i posłał mi lekki uśmiech. Spojrzałam w jego oczy: zielone, spokojne, przyjacielskie. Co ja zrobiłam? Dlaczego go tak traktowałam? To nie jego wina, że tak wygląda. Dosłownie na chwilkę spojrzałam w ziemię, potem podniosłam wzrok i Czkawki nie było. Usłyszałam jednak szelest krzaków w lesie. Pokierowałam się tam. Nie wiem po co. Przecież nic nie muszę mu powiedzieć... Nie. Muszę go przeprosić. I to natychmiast. '''I jak 1 rozdział? Może być? ;D Rozdział 2''' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: '''Nareszcie! Czuję się wolny! Wolny od Sączysmarka, od bliźniaków, od Astrid. - WOLNY!!! - wrzasnąłem radośnie, stojąc na małej polance z jeziorkiem. - Nie do końca - powiedział głos. To ten głos, który zawsze kochałem <3 - Astrid, co ty tutaj robisz? - Nieźle przywaliłeś Smarkowi - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Jakby pominęła moje pytanie. - Dzięki, ale nie odpowiedziałaś mi na moje pytanie - uniosłem jedną brew. Uśmiechnęła się. - Przyszłam cię przeprosić. Przeprosić za to, że musiałeś tyle nas znosić. My cały czas się z ciebie śmialiśmy, obrażaliśmy ciebie. Tak mi przykro - rzuciła się na mnie. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. ,,Po prostu ją przytul, chłopie!" Odwzajemniłem uścisk. Chwilkę staliśmy tak przytuleni, a potem zauważyłem, że staliśmy właśnie w jeziorze do kolan. Nie wiem jakim cudem. Pomyślałem, że jednak zrobię to, o czym myślałem. Popchnąłem ją do wody. Zaraz się wynurzyła, cała mokra. - Czkawka!!! - no i się wkurzyła. Nagle uśmiechnęła się do mnie słodko. Skupiłem się tylko na jej uśmiechu. A ona pociągnęła mnie za nogi i też już leżałem w wodzie. - Ej! - w odpowiedzi wysunęła mi język. Zaczęliśmy się chlapać wodą. Dobra już, koniec wylegiwania. Wstałem z ziemi i pomogłem wstać Astrid. - No i co zrobiłeś? Teraz będziemy musieli tu schnąć! - powiedziała. W jej głosie było słychać udawane oburzenie. - Szybciej wyschniemy jak będziemy biegać - odpowiedział. - Ty i bieganie? Serio? - Tak, ścigniemy się? - Jasne - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ustawiliśmy się na ,,starcie". Po odliczeniu wystartowaliśmy. Biegliśmy na równi. Astrid chyba chciała, żebym wygrał. - Ej Astrid, co wymiękasz? - Nie, no co ty - krzyknęła, teraz naprawdę oburzona. -''' No to dawaj!' '''Dobiegliśmy do mety. Jak biegliśmy, zaczęliśmy rozmowę i nie zobaczyliśmy, kto był pierwszy. To nic. - Astrid, chodź, trzeba wracać - powiedziałem. - Naprawdę musimy? - zapytała ze smutkiem w głosie. - Tak, musimy - odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. Szliśmy i gadaliśmy o różnych sprawach. Nie dane nam było dokończyć, bo za nami wyskoczyło stado dzików i zaczęło nas gonić. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak szybki! Na placu, na środku miasta musieliśmy się pożegnać. - No to... ten... to... do jutra - w końcu wyjąkałem to z siebie. - Do jutra - powiedziała Astrid z uśmiechem. Rozmarzony wszedłem do domu. Tam czekał na mnie uśmiechnięty tata. '''Pierwsza część 2 rozdziału jest gotowa :D i już wiem, że Hiccstrid będzie na pewno ;>' - I jak synu? - zapytał z dumą w głosie. - Co ,,jak"? Aaaa zgaduję, że chodzi ci o Smarka? - zapytałem. - Czkawka, nareszcie! - podszedł do mnie i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku. - Tatooo... Powietrzaa... - powiedziałem ostatkiem sił. - Co? A, tak, tak - dał mi odetchnąć. - Czkawka - zaczął wódz Berk - jestem z ciebie dumny. Zatkało mnie. On? Ze mnie? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedział! Musiałem mu coś odpowiedzieć. - Dzięki tato. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę spać. Dziś dużo się działo - powiedziałem. - Jasne, jasne. Dobranoc! - Dobranoc! Poszedłem na górę. Od razu rzuciłem się na łóżko. Tata jest ze mnie dumny... Nie wierzę... Narrator: Jednak Stoick nie wiedział, że niedługo świat jego syna stanie na głowie i będzie mu go albo wstyd albo będzie z niego dumny... To będzie jego wybór... Perspektywa Czkawki: '''''Znowu był w tym samym miejscu. Teraz kobieta stała przed nim. - Ja zaczęłam w ciebie wątpić. Ale twój ojciec, zawsze w ciebie wierzył... Znowu? Kim ona jest? Zapytam się taty, czy nie kojarzy takiej osoby. No dobrze, ale co teraz ma to oznaczać? Pierwszy sen pokazał mi, dlaczego byłem taki słaby. Dlaczego byłem INNY. Nie wiem, jest późno, już nic nie wymyślę. Może jutro się tego dowiem... Jest dokończenie 2 rozdziału :D Tak troszkę nudnawo, ale jutro będzie o wiele ciekawiej, obiecuję xD Jeśli ktoś idzie spać, to Smoczych Snów ;* Hej, next będzie wieczorem, ponieważ od 11:00 do 13:00 mam zajęcia, a potem będę zajęta czymś innym graniem na instrumencie, robieniem zadań z ZTD itp. Mam nadzieję, że wyczekacie do tej 20 ;D Aaaa jednak zajęć nie mam, więc zaraz będzie next ;d Pozdrawiam mojego brata bliźniaka, który wie o co chodzi z tymi zajęciami ;D Rozdział 3 Obudził mnie róg, który oznajmia przybycie wroga lub gościa. Szybko sturlałem się z łóżka, łapiąc po drodze hełm. Założyłem go na głowę i zacząłem szukać mojej kamizelki. - Tego szukasz? - zapytał głos. - Astrid, co ty tutaj robisz? Oddaj mi moją kamizelkę! - krzyknąłem ze śmiechem. - Już, już - rzuciła nią kamizelką we mnie. - Co ty tutaj robisz tak wcześnie? - zapytałem. - No co, goście przypłynęli, a twój tata kazał mi ciebie obudzić. Zszedłem na dół i wziąłem kanapkę, którą tato mi naszykował. Wyszedłem z domu. Zobaczyłem ojca witającego się z przybyszami. -... Ale dlaczego przypłynęliście do nas? To ja miałem podpisać sojusz u was! - Och, Stoicku! Tak dawno nie byliśmy na Berk, że musiałem przypłynąć. - No dobrze, dobrze. O, Czkawka nareszcie! Chodź tutaj. Podszedłem do nich, dojadając kanapkę. - Panie Redmot, to jest mój syn, Czkawka. Czkawka, to jest Pan Redmot, władca wyspy Quit. - Miło mi ciebie poznać, Czkawko - powiedział król. - Mi także miło pana poznać - odpowiedziałem. - A teraz chciałbym wam przedstawić moją córkę Anastazję. Zza mężczyzny wyszła młoda dziewczyna. Wygląda na 15 lat. Ma piwne oczy i kręcone, blond włosy. Ta, z nią będę musiał się kiedyś ożenić. Super. - Dzień dobry - powiedziała pewnie dziewczyna. - Witajcie na Berk - powiedział mój ojciec. - A teraz, Czkawka, oprowadzisz Anastazję po Berk. - Ale tato, jestem umówiony z Astrid! - Czkawka, Anastazja jest gościem! Znajdź dla niej chwilkę. Spojrzałem w dal. Zobaczyłem Sączysmarka. - Ej, Sączysmark! - po tym, jak go uderzyłem, zrobił się dla mnie milszy i zostaliśmy dobrymi kolegami. - Co tam, Czkawka? - zapytał podchodząc do nas. - Oprowadzisz Anastazję po Berk? - Jasne! Hej śliczna. To co, idziemy? - w odpowiedzi dostał z łokcia w żebra. - Nie mów do mnie ,,śliczna" - powiedziała stanowczo. - Aaaa, tak, jasne. Chodźmy już - odpowiedział Sączysmark. No i kłopot z głowy. Pobiegłem szybko do domu Astrid. Zapukałem, a za chwilę otworzyła mi mama Astrid. - Dzień dobry, jest Astrid? - Tak jest, właśnie schodzi. - Cześć Czkawka. Idziemy? - zapytała Astrid. - Cześć, oczywiście. - No to pa mamo! - Pa! - krzyknęła jeszcze mama Astrid, zanim dziewczyna zniknęła za zakrętem. Chwilę szliśmy w ciszy. Rozglądaliśmy się po okolicy. Śledzik jak zwykle czytał Księgę Smoków, bliźniaki kłóciły się i biły, a Sączysmark prężył muskuły przed Anastazją. - Fajna ta dziewczyna? - zapytała Astrid. - A bo ja wiem? Znam tylko jej imię i wiek. I na pewno jest pewna siebie. Chyba za bardzo - stwierdziłem zamyślony. - Ej, a w ogóle to gdzie my idziemy? - Astrid spojrzała na mnie. - Pokażę ci świetne miejsce, które znalazłem w lesie. - No to przyśpieszmy trochę, bo nigdy tam nie dojdziemy - zaśmialiśmy się wesoło. CDN... wieczorem XD Dobra, nie wytrzymam do wieczora, tak jest nudnoooo xD Tak więc next jest xD Weszliśmy do lasu. Wokół nas było dużo drzew, które pięknie komponowały się z krzakami, których owoce mieniły się w słońcu różnymi kolorami. Nad nami latały i ćwierkały urocze ptaszki. Szum liści był bardzo kojący. Dało się tu zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Złapałem Astrid za rękę (oczywiście, żeby się nie zgubiła) i zacząłem biec. Dobiegliśmy do bajecznego miejsca. Było to urwisko z dużym jeziorkiem. Wokół było dużo wolnej przestrzeni. Żeby się tam dostać, trzeba było przecisnąć się przez kamienie. - Jak tu pięknie - wyszeptała Astrid. - Prawda? - spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się. - Noo i co teraz? - zapytała Astrid. - Hmmm... Może porysujmy w piasku! - powiedziałem. - No dobra, może być. Wziąłem patyk dla siebie i dla Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid: - I co szkicujemy? - zapytałam. - Narysujmy jakiegoś smoka... Dowolnego. Ja wybieram Gronkla! - zaproponował Czkawka. - To ja Śmiertnika! - wykrzyknęłam zadowolona. Perspektywa Anastazji: Jak mnie denerwuje ten Sączysmark. Mam go dość! Ooo, a kto to? Czkawka z... zaraz, jak ona była? Astrid. Tak, Astrid. Ale ten Czkawka fajny. Z tego co się dowiedziałam, jest: przyjacielski, miły, pomocny i jest ogólnie wzorowy. I te''' jego zielone oczy... On będzie mój! Ach, co ja gadam i tak będzie mój. Przecież będzie moim mężem. Ale... Ona tak na niego patrzy... I on na nią... O nie, tak nie będzie! Co oni robią? Będą rysować w piasku? Dobra, nie wnikam. Musiałam wybiec mu na spotkanie. Właśnie całował swoje mięśnie... Bleeee... Perspektywa Astrid:' Pół godziny później pokazaliśmy skończone rysunki. - Czkawka... To jest... to... to jest cudowne! - zabrakło mi słów. - Jak w rzeczywistości! - Kiedy ty ćwiczyłaś rzucanie toporem, ja siedziałem w domu i szkicowałem. Miałam coś powiedzieć, ale przed nami ktoś przebiegł... A raczej coś... '''Perspektywa Czkawki:' Co to było? Coś przed nami przebiegło. Podniosłem się szybko z ziemi, zamazując równocześnie szk'ic. '- Ty też to widziałaś? - zapytałem Astrid. Ona nie odpowiedziała tylko patrzyła przede mnie, jakby zobaczyła smoka. Co tak Astrid zaciekawiło? Odwróciłem głowę. - Serio?! - krzyknąłem przerażony. Stanąłem przed Astrid, dając do zrozumienia tej bestii, że jej ma nie tknąć. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego... Było całe czarne i miało zielone oczy. Takie, jak moje. Nie, proszę, nie mówcie mi, że to... Wieczorem zacznę 4 rozdział ;) Rozdział 4 - Nocna Furia - wyszeptałem równocześnie z Astrid. Może to nie było miłe, ale popchnąłem Astrid do tyłu. Lepiej, żebym ja zginął, niż ona. - Czkawka, co ty robisz?! - krzyknęła Astrid, tak samo przerażona jak ja. Nie odpowiedziałem. Stałem i patrzyłem tej bestii w oczy. Zacząłem powoli wyciągać nożyk. Warknął. Nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Gdy już go wyciągnąłem, zacząłem okrążać smoka. Na moje nieszczęście, potknąłem się o kamień i wypuściłem z dłoni nóż. Spojrzałem na smoka. Zaraz, co? Jego źrenice zmieniły się momentalnie. Patrzył na mnie z ciekawością. Astrid nie mogła się ruszyć. Znów zaczęliśmy krążyć. Znaczy, smok próbował się do mnie zbliżyć, a ja mu uciekałem. I tak w kółko. Aż nagle ,,bum!", potknąłem się o wystający konar. Perspektywa Astrid: O nie! Przewrócił się! Nagle smok skoczył na Czkawkę. Nie wytrzymałam, złapałam topór i zaczęłam biec w stronę smoka, krzycząc. Gdy byłam bliżej stanęłam oszołomiona sobie minę Czkawki, gdy w 1 części smok ląduje w smoczymiętce. A teraz przełóżcie to na Astrid. Wyjdzie taka mina, jaką ma teraz xD. Perspektywa Czkawki: - Ej, weź, przestań, już, dooooość! - krzyczałem śmiejąc się jak nigdy. - Nie łaskocz tak, no weź, smoku! Odepchnąłem jego głowę i ocierałem łzy śmiechu. Popatrzyłem na Astrid. No nie, pięknie! Gdy zobaczyłem jej minę, myślałem, że padnę ze śmiechu! - Astrid! Jaa... umieram... - wydyszałem i zamknąłem oczy. Popatrzyła na mnie przerażona. Potem dam drugą część i nie wiem, czy nie dać jeszcze całego 4 rozdziału... Zobaczymy xD - Ze... śmiechu... Astrid wybuchnęła śmiechem. Smok patrzył na nas, jak na głupków. Właśnie, dlaczego mnie nie zabił? - Smoku, dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? - popatrzyłem się na niego. Smok przechylił łeb i poszedł do jeziorka. Nie było go kilka minut. Przyniósł 3 ryby. Jedną rzucił mi, jedną Astrid, a jedną zostawił sobie. - Ej, Astrid, patrz, on nie ma zębów! - krzyknąłem zdumiony. Nagle wysunął ząbki i zjadł rybę. Potem uśmiechnął się do nas. - A jednak ma - powiedziała z uśmiechem Astrid. - Nazwijmy go, co? - zapytałem. - Ja nie umiem wymyślać imion. - No to może... Szczerbatek? - smok pokiwał głową i zaczął skakać z radości. - Czyli Szczerbatek. - Szczerbatku, przepraszamy cię, ale musimy już iść - powiedziała Astrid. Smok znowu kiwnął łbem i puścił nas. - Dziękujemy. Zobaczymy się jutro. Będziesz czekał? - zapytałem. Smok uśmiechnął się. Czyli tak. - Dobra, chodź, bo rodzice będą się martwić - pośpieszała mnie Astrid. - Yyy tak, jasne - powiedział uśmiechnięty Czkawka. - Ale pamiętaj, nikomu ani słowa o Szczerbatku! - No oczywiście! - krzyknęła Astrid. I razem wrócili do domu. Rozdział 5 Rozstaliśmy się na głównym placu. - To do jutra - powiedziałem. - Pa - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Astrid. Czułem się świetnie. Mój humor pogorszył się troszkę, gdy zobaczyłem rodzinę Redmot przy stole. No nic, musiałem się przysiąść. - O Czkawka, nareszcie. Słuchaj, Anastazja będzie spała u ciebie w pokoju, jasne? - Tak tato - powiedziałem znużony. - A może chcesz coś zjeść? - zapytał zatroskany. - Nie dzięki, głodny nie jestem. To... ja... może już pójdę na górę? - zapytałem z nadzieją. - Ależ oczywiście! - wykrzyknął tata. Szybko wstałem od stołu i wszedłem na górę. Głęboko odetchnąłem. - To tutaj na razie zamieszkam? - zapytał się głos. Wystraszyłem się okropnie. - O, Anastazja... Nie strasz mnie tak, proszę. Tak tutaj będziesz spać - pokazałam jej łóżko. - A gdzie ty? - zapytała z ciekawością. - Na dole. - Aaaa dobra - powiedziała. Albo była trochę zawiedziona odpowiedzią albo coś mi się przesłyszało. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy, pokazałem Anastazji, gdzie jest łazienka i poszedłem na dół. Od dziś, muszę spać na podłodze. Perspektywa Anastazji: On w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi! Powiedział tylko, że śpię tu i, że łazienka jest tam. Bezczelność! Perspektywa Czkawki: Poszedłem spać wcześnie. Rano obudziły mnie krzyki Anastazji. Dobiegały one z mojego pokoju. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i szybko pobiegłem do niej. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, rzuciła mi się na szyje mocno przytulając. ,,Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby ją przytulić!"Podszedłem z nią do okna. Tam siedziała... Astrid i ostrzyła topór. Popatrzyła na mnie. Ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Ona też. Nagle jakby zauważyła Anastazję wtuloną we mnie. Posłałem jej błagalne spojrzenie. Przyjaźnimy się krótko, ale już umiemy porozumieć się nie odzywając się do siebie. Gdy musiałem popatrzeć w jej oczy, zawsze odlatywałem gdzieś daleko. Kiedyś jej powiem, że się w niej zakochałem. Na pewno. Ale jeżeli chce się tego dowiedzieć, niech pomoże mi się uwolnić od Anastazji. Chyba zrozumiała o co mi chodzi i uśmiechnęła się do Anastazji. - Czkawuś, mam do ciebie ważną sprawę - poczułem ciepło na sercu, gdy to powiedziała. Wiem, że ona mnie tylko ratowała, ale nic na to nie mogłem poradzić. - Czkawuś?! - Anastazja oderwała się ode mnie oburzona. - Tak. Astriś, powiedz jej - spojrzałem na nią. Chcieliśmy się śmiać. Ledwo co udawało nam się powstrzymać. - Jesteśmy ze sobą. - Co?! Jak mogłeś?! - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach i zbiegła na dół. Popatrzyłem na schody, potem na Astrid. - Dzięki - powiedziałem uradowany. - Nie ma sprawy. To co, idziemy? Już miałem powiedzieć, że tak, gdy nagle do mojego pokoju wparował ojciec. - To prawda, że chodzisz z Astrid?! - zabrzmiał jego niski głos. - Nie, no coś ty! Musiałem coś zrobić, żeby w końcu mnie puściła, bo cały czas mnie przytulała! - powiedziałem śmiejąc się co chwilę. - Och, to dobrze. Bo, niedługo... - A nie możemy zrobić inaczej? Bo, wiesz, Anastazja jest... dziwna. Nie lubię jej. - Jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczę. Może uda się coś zrobić - odpowiedział Stoick. Już miał wychodzić, gdy... - Astrid? Co ty tutaj robisz?! - Przyszłam po Czkawkę - powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - No dobrze. Tata wyszedł zrezygnowany. Perspektywa Stoicka: Może kiedyś będzie z Astrid razem? Tak słodko wyglądają. Moja fajtłapa się zakochała! Taki rozdział trochę krótki, więc dzisiaj jeszcze może coś dam xD Ostatni next dzisiaj. Niestety, odkąd mama mnie nakryła przy siedzeniu na kompie o 0:00 muszę chodzić wcześniej spać ;< Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Czkawki: Szliśmy tą samą drogą co wczoraj. Gdy wyszliśmy na polankę, zobaczyliśmy, że smok śpi. - Jesteś pewna, że wszystko mamy ze sobą? - zapytałem Astrid. - Tak, na pewno. Dobra. Przedstawienie czas zacząć. Mordka obudziła się. - Hej mały, mam dla ciebie rybkę - powiedziałem powoli. Smok mruknął i podszedł do mnie. Otworzył paszczę i zjadł rybę. Tak! Zjadł mi rybę z dłoni! Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. Popatrzył na nią zaciekawiony. Najpierw podrapałem go po plecach. - Chyba dawno nie miałeś takich luksusów, co? - zapytałem Szczerbatka. On tylko zamruczał. Podeszła do mnie Astrid. Przestałem go drapać. Wyciągneliśmy razem ręcę w stronę głowy smoka. Smok nie wiedział, którą rękę wybrać. Zamknął oczy i już miał przyłożyć łeb do naszych rąk, gdy Astrid usłyszała szelest krzaków i szepty ludzi. - Czkawka! W ostatniej chwili rzuciła mną w krzaki, sama chowając się obok. Na polankę wyszli uzbrojeni ludzie. Gdy zobaczyli Szczerbola, wystraszyli się okropnie. Zaczęli go atakować. Smok dzielnie walczył, póki nie dostał w łapę. Padł na ziemię. Chciałem krzyknąć, chciałem tam pobiec, jednak Astrid zakryła mi buzię i trzymała, żebym nie uciekł. - No to co smoczku, jaką krzywdę mi teraz zrobisz? - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn. Bestia w odpowiedzi warknęła na niego. On zaś, wziął nóż i zaczął podchodzić w stronę ogona. Szczebatek próbował się wyrwać, lecz nie dawał rady. Nagle poczułem ostry ból w nodze. Patrzyłem, co ten łajdak robi smokowi. O nie, nie... Jak on mógł?! Ponieważ rozdział 6 jest dość długi, muszę podzielić go na 3 części. Noo, więc na dzisiaj koniec nextów Smoczych Snów mordki <3 ''' '''Uwaga, taka informacja: ponieważ jutro zaczyna się szkoła (buuuuuuu ;<) nexty będą rzadziej. Na pewno będzie jeden next codziennie, nie martwcie się xd Ale chyba tyle, ponieważ po szkole będę dodawać nexty, a wieczorem będę musiała napisać kilka rozdziałów do przodu ;d Także to tyle, miłego czytania ^^ Wyciął Szczerbatkowi lotkę! Gdy on to robił, ja czułem niemiłosierny ból w nodze. Jakby mi ktoś ją żywcem obcinał. Nie wytrzymałem już. - Rzucić broń! - krzyknąłem swoim głosem. Jakie z nich głupki! Każdy rzucił broń. - Wrzucić je do jeziora! - krzyknęła Astrid. Jak powiedziała, tak zrobili. Wyszliśmy z krzaków. Nie mieli broni. Ich było więcej, byli silniejsi, ale my mieliśmy topór, nóż i smoka. Wszyscy skupili się na Astrid, która coś tam mówiła. Ja podbiegłem do Szczerbatka, wyjąłem kawałek bandaża i owinąłem nim jego łapę. - Dasz radę kolego strzelić jeden raz plazmą? - spytałem szeptem. Smok mruknął. Trafił idealnie między Astrid, a wrogów. - A teraz radzę wam uciekać! - krzyknąłem. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie i uciekli, gdzie pieprz rośnie. - Szczerbatku, co oni ci zrobili... - wyszeptała Astrid. - Astrid, nałowisz ryb dla nas i dla Szczerbatka? Ja skoczę do wioski po więcej bandaży. - powiedział Czkawka. - Jasne. Idź już! - krzyknęła. Pobiegłem, ile sił w nogach miałem. Dobiegłem do domu. Wpadłem do salonu z impentem. Tam tato rozmawiał z panem Redmotem. - Cześć synu, dobra wiadomość. Otóż... - Tato, powiesz mi potem, dobra? - odparłem, szukając bandaży w szafce. - Jasne, jak chcesz... Tylko jedna, szybka sprawa... - Tak? - Anastazja chce się z tobą widzieć - no super... - Dobra, ja już lecę, pa! - Pa. Wróciłem jak najszybciej mogłem. Zobaczyłem Astrid, siedzącą przy prowizorycznym ognisku i smażącą ryby. - Nareszcie - powiedziała zniecierpliwiona. - Przepraszam, tato coś chciał i... - Nie ważne, idź zobacz co ze Szczerbatkiem. - A, tak, jasne... - powiedziałem szybko. Sprawdziłem, co z jego łapą, opatrzyłem mniejsze rany i spojrzałem na ogon. Teraz nie będzie mógł latać. Trzeba będzie zbudować mu nową lotkę... - Czkawka, musimy już... - Tak, tak, wiem... Szczerbatku, musimy iść. Wytrzymasz sam do jutra? Kiwnął głową. Zanim poszliśmy, usiadłem obok Astrid i zjedliśmy ryby, które przygotowała. - Astrid, patrz! Spadająca gwiazda! Pomyśl życzenie! - krzyknąłem. Czego by tu sobie zażyczyć... Żeby Szczerbo był zdrowy. Tak. Nagle Szczerbatek się podniósł, przeszedł przed nami i niby ,,przypadkowo" popchnął mnie w stronę Astrid. Cały czas patrzyliśmy w niebo. W tym samym czasie odwróciliśmy twarze w swoje strony. Byliśmy blisko, kilka centymetrów dzieliło nasze usta. Jak oparzeni odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Szczerbatek zdegustowany naszym zachowaniem pokiwał głową. Tak, to była druga część, dość długa. Potem dodam trzecią część i dodam jeszcze jeden rozdział. Zaszaleje przed pójściem do szkoły <3 :D Pomyślałam, że podzielę na 4 części. Tak będzie się lepiej składała... hmmm... akcja? Fabuła? Coś takiego xD - Em... to... ten... - zacząłem. - Yhym... tak... to... - Astrid też próbowała coś powiedzieć. - Chodźmy już - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie i zaśmialiśmy się. - Ej, czekaj! Nie dokończyliśmy naszego planu! - krzyknęła Astrid. - Jakiego... A no tak! Szczerbata mordkooo! - zawołałem smoka. - Czy teraz o najmajestatyczny smoku ze smoków, dasz nam ciebie dotknąć? Wyciągnęliśmy równocześnie ręce. Szczerbatek dumny z określenia, jakiego użył Czkawka, pozwolił się dotknąć. Astrid szczęśliwa, rzuciła się w moje ramiona, a ja przytuliłem ją mocno. Szczerbatek próbował udawać majestatycznego smoka jeszcze przez kilka chwil, lecz przeszkodził mu świetlik, któy zaczął latać przed jego oczami. Chwilę stał cierpliwie, obserwując świetlika. Kiedy świetlik zaczął odlatywać, Szczerbatek rzucił się w pościg za nim. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Szliśmy powoli, oglądając każdego owada dokładnie. No i znowu rozstajemy się na placu. - To jak zwykle, jutro? - zapytałem z uśmiechem. - Jasne - odwzajemniła uśmiech. Znowu poszedłem do domu zadowolony. Stoick i pan Redmot poszli już spać, więc ja poszedłem na górę po rzeczy. Perspektywa Astrid: Poczułam, że coś się za chwilę stanie, jednak nie wiedziałam co. I gdzie. Moja podświadomość kazała mi pójś do Czkawki. Zajrzałam przez okno. Na Czkawkę czekała Anastazja. Jeszcze dzisiaj pod wieczór coś dam xD Tak jakby co... Poszaleje z nextami xD Perspektywa Czkawki: Wszedłem do pokoju. Zauważyłem Anastazję, która stała i uśmiechała się do mnie... Dziwne, dziwne... - Wiesz Czkawka? - zaczęła. - Źle się zachowałam dzisiaj rano. Powinnam ci wybaczyć. Dać ci szansę z nią zerwać... Podchodziła do mnie powoli, ja zacząłem się cofać. Nagle rzuciła mi się na szyję. - Kocham cię i ty mnie też prawda? Prawda? - W sumie to nie za bardzo... - powiedziałem. Dziwnie się czułem. Odsunęła się ode mnie. Nagle zbliżyła się na niebezpieczną odległość i już miała mnie pocałować, gdy przez okno wpadła moja wybawczyni. - A co tu się dzieje? - zapytała Astrid. - A wiesz, Czkawka chciał z tobą zerwać - wzięła moją rękę i położyła na swoim ramieniu. -A wiesz, że to nie prawda? - powiedziała już wkurzona Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid: Złapałam Czkawkę za drugą rękę i pociągnęłam go na moją stronę. Był niższy ode mnie, ale i to nie zmienia faktu, że go kocham... Że co?! Astrid Hofferson zakochana?! Nieee... Może troszkę... Ale nie powinnaś... Ale on jest zbyt wspaniałym chłopakiem... Pocałowałam Czkawkę w policzek. CO?! Co ja zrobiłam. Wystawiłam język Anastazji. Zobaczyłam, że przeciąg otworzył drzwi, więc Czkawkę wypchnęłam za nie, a ja sama wyskoczyłam przez okno. Perspektywa Czkawki: CO?! Pocałowała mnie w policzek?! Rozpłynąłem się... Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson pocałowała w policzek Czkawkę Ważkiego?! Nie wierzę w swoje szczęście! Położyłem się na podłodze. Dziś wydawała się dziwnie miękka. Przed oczami cały czas miałem Astrid. Jej piękne, niebieskie jak morze oczy, jej piękne blond włosy, jej piękny, szczery uśmiech... Zakochałem się na nowo <3 Perspektywa Astrid: Gdy zasypiałam, przed oczami cały czas miałam Czkawkę. Jego piękne, zielone jak trawa oczy, jego piękne brązowe włosy, jego piękny, szczery uśmiech... Zakochałam się <3 Huehue nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson zakochana :3 I nie martwcie się: Anastazji niedługo już nie będzie, też jej nie lubię xD i około 21:00 będzie jeszcze jeden rozdział :D I to chyba cały rozdział dam od razu ;D Macie mordki cały rozdział, jutro pod wieczór kolejnyy <33 Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Astrid: '''Wstałam wcześnie. Podniosłam się z łóżka i spojrzałam na moje włosy. - O-o... powiedziałam, widząc mojego skołtunionego warkocza. Podeszłam do okna, plotąc go od nowa. Słychać było Pyskacza pracującego w kuźni... Pyskacza? Nie... wszędzie poznam ten skrawek zielonej koszuli. Szybko zbiegłam na dół, zjadłam kanapkę i pobiegłam w stronę kuźni. '''Perspektywa Czkawki: - Nie... To jest źle... A może? Hmmm... - mruczałem do siebie robiąc prezent dla przyjaciela. - A co ty tutaj robisz? I to tak wcześnie? - zapytał głos. No tak, Astrid. - Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Astrid - powiedziałem, cały czas pracując. Ciekawe, czy już zapomniała o tym, co zrobiła wczoraj. Perspektywa Astrid: Ciekawe, czy już zapomniał o tym, co zrobiłam wczoraj. Perspektywa Czkawki: - Słuchaj Astrid, pójdziesz ze mną do Szczerbatka? Tylko później niż zwykle... - Co robisz? - zapytała. Znowu zignorowała moje pytanie. - Zrobiłem połowę brakującej lotki dla Szczerbatka. Odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie? - uniosłem jedną brew. Roześmiała się. - Tak, oczywiście, że pójdę - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Zaczęliśmy gadać o sprawach typu: mina Anastazji, gdy dowiedziała się, że jesteśmy ,,razem". Zauważyłem, że tata idzie szybkim krokiem do nas. Gdy wódz Berk dochodził, my ocieraliśmy łzy śmiechu z twarzy. - Synu, bardzo ważna sprawa - zaczął Stoick. - Co znowu zrobiłem? - zapytałem zirytowany. - No jeszcze nic! Daj mi dokończyć. Okazało się, że nie będziesz musiał żenić się z Anastazją, będziesz mógł ożenić się z jakąś dziewczyną z Berk - tutaj spojrzał ukradkiem na Astrid. Zauważyłem to. - Tato, czy ty coś mi sugerujesz? - Nie, nie skądże! Dzisiaj w południe macie być w Twierdzy. Wtedy podpiszemy sojusz z wyspą Quit i będzie zabawa! - Supeeer - udawałem ucieszonego. Astrid przyglądała się naszej rozmowie. - No to... ja już pójdę... Do zobaczenia. - Cześć tato! - krzyknąłem, zanim zniknął za zakrętem. -Gotowe! - powiedziałem zadowolony. - Chodźmy teraz zobaczyć co u reszty. Kiwnęła głową. Zabrałem prezent dla Mordki, po drodze wrzuciłem go do domu, pod moje łóżko. Najpierw poszliśmy do Śledzika. - Cześć Śledzik- - powiedziałem. - Cześć Czkawka, cześć Astrid. Co tu robicie? - Jest strasznie nudno i patrzymy, co robią inni - odpowiedziała za mnie As. - Chcecie omówić ze mną rodzaje smoków z klasy Ostrej? Spojrzałem na Astrid. Kiwnęła głową. - Jasne! - dosiedliśmy się, a Śledzik zaczął... hmmm... wykład: - Zacznijmy od tego, że wiemy dość mało o smokach z tej klasy. Do klasy Ostrej zaliczamy: Drzewokosy, Szybkie Szpice i Stormcuttery. Drzewokos ma ostre jak brzytwa skrzydła, dzięki czemu obcina nimi korony drzew. Nie ma jadu. Może splunąć maksymalnie 8 razy. Szybkie Szpice to jedne z mniejszych, bardzo szybkich smoków. Nie umieją latać i zionąć ogniem. Ostatni z nich to Stormcutter. O nim wiemy najmniej. Rodzice mi mówili, że to Stormcutter porwał twoją mamęęę... - Co?! I mój ojciec mi nigdy tego nie powiedział?! - źle się czułem. Moja mama podobno zmarła, gdy miałem roczek, może trochę mniej... - Czkawka... Nie... - Co nie?! Mój własny ojciec przez 15 lat ukrywał przede mną prawdę?! Ja z nim pogadam! - wstałem i zacząłem nerwowo chodzić. - Ale Czkawka, słuchaj, daj dokończyć... - Nie teraz - powiedziałem przez zęby. - Czkawka... - zaczął niepewnie Śledzik. - Tak? - zapytałem. Powoli się uspokajałem. Może dlatego, że Astrid złapała mnie za rękę. - Wiedziałeś, że Stormcuttery posiadają więcej niż jedną parę skrzydeł głównych? - powiedział wystraszony Śledzik. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on do mnie. - Nie, dzięki za informacje - powiedziałem. - Czkawka, chodź pójdziemy do bliźniaków - powiedziała do mnie Astrid. - A tak jasne. To cześć Śledzik! - Cześć Czkawka! - krzyknął uśmiechnięty Śledzik. - Może omówimy jutro klasę Uderzeniową? - Dobra, to do jutra! - odpowiedziałem, zanim zniknęliśmy za rogiem. Skierowalismy się w stronę domu bliźniaków. Nagle przed nosem przeturlała się jakaś dziwna kula. Astrid chciała iść dalej, ale ją zatrzymałem. - Astrid, to bliźniaki! - krzyknąłem zdumiony. Zaczęliśmy biec w ich stronę. Właśnie się wyłożyli na głównym placu i zaczęli się wyzywać. - Ej, ej spokojnie! - krzyknęła Astrid, odciągając Szpadkę. - O co poszło tym razem? - zapytałem zażenowany, odciągając Mieczyka od bliźniaczki. - No bo ona zabrała mi kanapkę! - zaczął Mieczyk. - A ty mi moją zabrałeś i zjadłeś! - krzyknęła wkurzona Szpadka. - A ty mi moją zabrałaś, zjadłaś i... i... i wyrzygałaś! - powiedział triumfalnie Mieczyk. - A ty... - CISZA! - wrzasnęliśmy równocześnie z Astrid. Bliźniaki spojrzały się na nas jak na idiotów. - Czyli każde z was zjadło kanapkę? - zapytałem zirytowany. - Tak - odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie. - No i w czym kłopot? - zapytała Astrid. Mieczyk miał już coś powiedzieć, ale ja mu przerwałem. - Do zobaczenia w Twierdzy, w południe - gdy my odchodziliśmy, zobaczyliśmy bliźniaków patrzących w niebo i sprawdzających, która jest godzina. Mieczyk stwierdził, że 11:25 a Szpadka, że 11:26. I co zrobili? Pokłócili się, kto powiedział dobrze. Został nam Sączysmark. Taaa, mój kuzyn. Zobaczyliśmy go jak zwykle przy Anastazji. Gdy dziewczyna zobaczyła nas, zaczęła biec w moją stronę. Astrid natychmiast złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, przez co rozpędzona Anastazja wpadła w błoto za nami. Ja z Astrid wybuchnąłem śmiechem, a Sączysmark podbiegł szybko do dziewczyny. - Słońce, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał troskliwie. - A nie widzisz?! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna i cała zapłakana, pobiegła do domu, mamrotając po drodze ,,Głupia Astrid, przez nią nie zdążę się wyszykować do 12:00" - No i co zrobiliście? Moja dziewczyna na mnie nakrzyczała - powiedział z oburzeniem. Zaraz jednak wybuchnął śmiechem, a my zastanawialiśmy się, dlaczego. - Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytała Astrid. - Wiesz, bo ja jej tak naprawdę nie lubię i nie chcę jej podrywać - opadły nam szczęki. On? Nie chcę podrywać? - To po co to robisz? - otrząsnąłem się i zapytałem. - Żeby nikt nie pomyślał sobie, że jestem jakiś słaby czy coś - odpowiedział. - Jasne, dobra. To my już pójdziemy. Pamiętaj, 12:00 w Twierdzy! - krzyknąłem. - Pamiętam - odkrzyknął Smark. Chwilę szliśmy w ciszy. - Czkawka, wiesz co, ja pójdę się wyszykować i ten... spotkajmy się przed moim domem, dobra? - zapytała Astrid. - Jasne - odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. Rozstaliśmy się na głównym placu i poszedłem do domu. W domu znalazłem jakąś kartkę i napisałem na niej: Pamiętaj, że po podpisaniu sojuszu zmywamy się do Szczerbatka. Czkawka Zgniotłem kartkę w kulkę i rzuciłem z mojego okna w Astrid. Popatrzyła się na mnie i posłała mi słodki uśmiech. Ja rzuciłem się na łóżko. No nic, muszę się zacząć przygotować... Smoczych Snów ^^ Ej mordki, wróciłam ze szkoły o 15 i cały czas siedzę przy lekcjach O.o Denerwują mnie już te kółka... Mianowicie przeszłam konkurs kuratoryjny i jestem na etapie wojewódzkim z polskiego i z przyrody (nie to, że się tym chwalę) ''' '''i nie wiem czy mam się w końcu cieszyć, czy nie ;-; Strasznie dużo nauki, niespodziewałam się czegoś takiego ;< Jeszcze muszę pograć na keyboardzie i pozałatwiać sprawy (typu Youtuby itp.) [kto ogląda Rezi'ego, MaryKateAn, Banshee, Stuu, Sheo, Drollercaster, MWK, Kaiko, Enzziego, Magdalenę Marię Monikę, Masterczułka, SKKF, SargeThePlayer, Multiego, Jasia? Widzicie, dużo mam filmików u nich do nadrobienia <3] więc next będzie wieczorkiem. Jeszcze muszę zacząć pisać kolejne rozdziały... GRHHHHH trzymajcie mnie XD Hej, taki next krótki teraz, ponieważ muszę wieczorem napisać zawiadomienie i opowiadanie i inne różne bzdety ;p Przepraszam, że tak wyszło i około 20 dam szybko dokończenie rozdziału ;) Rozdział 8 Podczas, gdy się szykowałem, nic ciekawego się nie zdarzyło. Wyszedłem szybko po Astrid. Akurat kiedy miałem pukać, Astrid wyszła z domu. Założyła inną spódnicę. I tylko tyle? Matko, to co ona tam robiła jeszcze? I zaplątała włosy w koka. To już coś. - To jak, idziemy? - zapytałem. - Oczywiście - odpowiedziała Astrid z uśmiechem. Gdy weszliśmy do Twierdzy, pierwsze co zobaczyliśmy to Stoicka i tatę Anastazji przy stercie papierów. Przecisnęliśmy się do przodu i stanęliśmy obok naszej ekipy. - Zaczęło się - szepnął już znudzony Mieczyk. Przemowa Stoicka, przemowa pana Redmota, podpisanie wszystkich pobocznych papierów i przeczytanie warunków sojuszu oraz na koniec podpisanie smoczą krwią najważniejszego papieru. Anastazja była bardzo, ale to bardzo zawiedziona tym, że Czkawka nie musi się z nią ożenić. Jej celem stał się Sączysmark, który też już miał jej dość. Podczas zabawy, poszliśmy z Astrid do mojego domu. Szybko wyjąłem z pod mojego łóżka prezent dla Mordki i pobiegliśmy do lasu. Tam Szczerbatek smacznie spał. - Hej Mordko - zacząłem budzić smoka. Popatrzył się na mnie, warknął i odwrócił się na drugi bok. - Mamy dla ciebie prezent - spróbowała Astrid. Podziałało. - Mordko, posłuchaj, ty sobie tutaj będziesz grzecznie siedział, a my założymy ci brakującą lotkę, dobrze? - smok kiwnął głową. Zacząłem zaczepiać przyrząd do ogona. - Eee Czkawka?... - Tak Astriiiiiiiid! - mój spokojny głos zamienił się w krzyk. Jak myślicie, co się stanie? Huehue jestem tak bardzo przewidywalna :3 Łeeeee jutro 8 lekcji w tym przyroda ;< I jeszcze mój bliźniak, któy zamiast mnie wspierać na tej lekcji będzie w Lublinie ;( No nic, za godzinkę next <333 O jejaaaaaa oglądałam filmiki u Kaiko, nie myślałam, że jest tak późno :O Lecimy! My lecimy! Astrid zdążyła usiąść na grzbiecie i pomogła mi siąść także. Ten lot był niesamowity. Wznieliśmy się do chmur, a nawet wyżej! Ta chwila nie potrwała długo, ponieważ usłyszeliśmy róg, a potem zobaczyliśmy stado smoków lecące na Berk. - Wracamy Mordko - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka. Wylądowaliśmy i szybko zeskoczyliśmy ze smoka. - Szczerbatek jutro przyjdziemy, na pewno - smok tylko mruknął na pożegnianie. Szybko pobiegliśmy do wioski. Ja skierowałem się do kuźni, a Astrid pobiegła do Sączysmarka, Śledzika i bliźniaków. Gdy wbiegłem do kuźni, Pyskacz już tam był. - Chłopie, szybciej! Nie mamy czasu! - wrzeszczał kowal. Musiałem się owijać. Po długiej walce, smoki odleciały. Na moje szczęście tato oszczędził wszystkie smoki i poleciały ranne do siebie. - Już możesz zmykać do domu - powiedział Pyskacz i klepnął mnie w plecy. - Dobra robota. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zadowolony szedłem przy porcie. Zobaczyłem tam tatę i Sączysmarka. Najwidoczniej rodzina Redmot postanowiła jak najszybciej wypłynąć z tej przeklętej wyspy. Skierowałem się w stronę domu. Zaraz po mnie przyszedł tata. Przypomniało mi się, co dowiedziałem się od Śledzika. - Tato, musimy porozmawiać. - O co chodzi, Czkawka? - Śledzik mi powiedział, że gdy miałem roczek, moją mamę zabrał Stormcutter. Prawda? - Niestety, prawda. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! Przez 15 lat okłamywałeś mnie! - byłem bardzo, ale to bardzo zdenerwowany. - Uznałem, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Posłuchaj, podczas ataku smoków do naszego domu wdarł się Stormcutter. Gdy wbiegłem tam, twoja matka upuściła miecz, który trzymała w dłoni i patrzyła się w oczy tej bestii. Rzuciłem między nią a tym smokiem topór. Smok zaczął zionąć ogniem. Rzuciłem się, żeby ciebie uratować, a w tym czasie, ten smok porwał Valkę... - po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Dobra, czyli moja mama nazywała się Valka... - A jak ona wyglądała? - zapytałem ciekawy. - Była kobietą szczupła. Miała zielone oczy i brązowe włosy. I tyle ją pamiętam - po jego policzku spłynęła druga łza. Czyli przyśniła mi się moja mama? A może ona jeszcze żyje? Powiem tacie... Nie. Zostawię to dla siebie. - Dziękuje tato za wytłumaczenie. Ja już pójdę na górę. Dobranoc - powiedziałem smutny, widząc stan ojca. - Dobranoc, Czkawka. Wbiegłem na górę i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Za dużo tego wszystkiego! Jeszcze może jutro zobaczę swoją matkę całą i zdrową?! Nie wytrzymam... Przepraszam, ale jutro najpewniej nexta nie będzie, ponieważ jutro będę musiała napisać kilka rozdziałów do przodu. I to całkiem sporo ;< Ale dobra, Smoczych Snów ;* Witam, dziękuje bardzo za 50 komentarzy <3 To jest dla mnie lekki szok, ponieważ nie myślałam, że ktoś w ogóle będzie to czytał ;) Wróciłam do domu o 12:50 i zaczęłam pisać kilka rozdziałów do przodu, a teraz neeeext :D Rozdział 9 Wydawało mi się, że ten dzień będzie okropny. Wstałem rano, zszedłem na dół, zjadłem swoje śniadanie, omówiłem ze Śledzikiem klasę Uderzeniową, poszedłem do Astrid, poszedłem z Astrid do Szczerbatka... A tam już się działo, i to nie mało! Poszliśmy do Mordki jak zawsze. Jednak nie było go tam. Nigdzie go nie mogliśmy znaleźć. Astrid usłyszała jakieś dźwięki za ścianą. Chwila... To nie była ściana! To były bluszcze opadające na otwór w skale. Pokazałem Astrid, żeby szła za mną. Kiwnęła głową. Po cichu weszliśmy tam i po chwili zobaczyliśmy coś bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziwnego... - Szczerbatek?! - krzyknęliśmy równocześnie z Astrid. Szczerbol łasił się do jakiejś osoby w hełmie. Ta go drapała, liczyła zęby, przedrzeźniała go i śmiała się z nim. Mordka, gdy nas zobaczyła, radośnie do nas podbiegła i się przytuliła. Astrid zajęła się nim, a ja zacząłem rozmowę z nieznajomym. - Kim jesteś? - zapytałem niepewnie. - A kim ty jesteś? - brzmiał niski głos. Czyli facet. - Jestem Czkawka Ważki, syn Stoicka Ważkiego, następca tronu Berk - powiedziałem dumnie. Usłyszałem cichutkie: och. - A kto przyszedł z tobą? - zapytał nieznajomy. Pomyślałem, że głos mu się łamie. - To jest Astrid Hofferson, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. - A jak oswoiłeś Nocną Furię? - w tym momencie głos tej osoby kompletnie się załamał i zauważyłem, że jest to kobieta. - Jakoś się udało - powiedziałem zdziwiony. Zaraz, co? Ona... płacze? - A jak... - tego zdania nie udało jej się dokończyć. Popłakała się na dobre i rzuciła się na mnie. Przytuliła mnie z całej siły. Cały czas płakała. - Kim jesteś? - zapytałem. Totalnie nie rozumiałem o co chodzi. Jednego byłem pewien: skądś znałem tę panią. Kobieta odsunęła się ode mnie i zdjęła hełm. Zielone oczy, brązowe włosy... - Mama? - wyszeptałem. - Tak synu - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Rzuciłem jej się na szyję i mocno przytuliłem. Tym gestem przekazałem jej wszystkie moje chwile spędzone bez niej. - Mówili mi, że umarłaś - wyszeptałem - A jednak żyję i mam się dobrze - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Chmuroskok! Nagle do groty wszedł wielki smok. Stormcutter. Szczerbatek od razu zaczął się do niego łasić i próbował mu pokazać, kto tu rządzi. Rozproszyła go jednak latająca obok mucha. Przez dobre pół godziny próbował ją złapać. Po wielu opowieściach i wyjaśnieniach mamy, zapytałem się jej: - Mamo, chciałabyś do nas wrócić? - zapytałem. - Chciałabym, ale nie mogę - powiedziała Valka - Dlaczego? - zapytałem znowu skołowany. - Bo na Berk dalej zabijają smoki. - A może pokażecie im, że smoki są dobrymi stworzeniami? - zapytała Astrid. - Jak? - Valka była zaciekawiona propozycją Astrid. - Zacznijmy od tego... Po dwóch godzinach wszyscy wiedzieliśmy o każdym szczególe planu. Moja mama została tutaj ze smokami, a ja z Astrid musieliśmy już iść. Nie mogliśmy się doczekać jutra. Na placu głównym rozstaliśmy się. Szybko wbiegłem do domu. Tato próbował się przywitać ze mną, ale gdy on zaczynał mówić, ja już byłem na górze, w łóżku. Huehue cały rozdział wam dałam :D Oglądam live'a u Stuu, więc do 00:00 będę najpewniej na kompie i może coś dam ;) Rozdział 10 Perspektywa Astrid: Wstałam wcześnie. Wyszykowałam się w pięć minut i nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić. Za kilkanaście minut ma nastąpić przełom w życiu wikingów, a ja chodzę jak głupia po pokoju. Popatrzyłam w okno Czkawki. On tam stał i zaczął pokazywać mi jakieś znaki. To już?! Szybko wybiegłam na dół i pobiegłam po ekipę. - Hej, to jak, pomożecie mi? - ustaliłam z nimi wczoraj szczegóły planu. - Jasne - krzyknęły bliźniaki. - To do roboty! Wszyscy się rozbiegliśmy. Mówiliśmy mieszkańcom, żeby przyszli na główny plac. Pół godziny później, wszyscy stali i czekali na to, co się wydarzy. - Uwaga! - krzyknęłam, zwracając całą uwagę na siebie. - Zebrałam was tutaj, żeby pokazać wam, że możemy żyć z nimi w zgodzie! - Z nimi, czyli z kim? - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Rozłożyłam ręce, a nade mną przeleciały dwa smoki. Wszyscy zdziwili się okropnie. Niektórzy, zaczęli wyciągać broń. Perspektywa Stoicka: Co ona wyprawia? Kto to jest? Czkawka?! Czkawka z Nocną Furią?! Niemożliwe... A kto stoi obok niego? Zaraz... Zza tej osoby wychylił się smok... Stormcutter, który porwał Valkę... Czy to możliwe? Nieee... Zaraz może się dowiem... Perspektywa Astrid: - Proszę, schowajcie broń. Tak to jest Czkawka z Nocną Furią, a to jest nieznajomy - niespodzianka ze swoim Stormcutterem. Może przedstawcie swoje smoki - powiedziałam. Czkawka kiwnął lekko głową. - To jest ostatnia Nocna Furia żyjąca na Ziemi. Nazywa się Szczerbatek. Ma wysuwane zęby - w tym miejscu, otworzył paszczę przyjaciela i zajrzał mu do gardła. - Jest bardzo przyjacielski, lubi zabawę. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Czkawka przytulił smoka. Było słychać cichutkie ,,ooooo". Kiwnęłam głową do Valki. - A to jest... - Mów swoim normalnym głosem, mamo - powiedział Czkawka. Wszyscy oniemieli z wrażenia. Stoick chciał się ruszyć, ale ja spojrzałam na Pyskacza. Ten mnie zrozumiał i powiedział coś Stoickowi. - Dobrze, synu. To jest Stormcutter. Nazywa się Chmuroskok. Ma aż dwie pary skrzydeł! Chociaż groźnie wygląda, jest potulny jak baranek. Uwielbia wygłupiać się ze mną - tutaj Valka zaczęła rozmawiać ze smokiem i się śmiać. - A teraz, chcemy pokazać, jakie smoki są naprawdę - powiedziałam zadowolona. - Wszyscy myślą, że smoki są takie. Pokazałam na Szczerbatka i Chmuroskoka. Smoki zaczęły warczeć, a ich źrenice zmieniły się momentalnie. - Smoki myślą, że są takie - powiedziała Valka. Smoki zaczęły się dumnie naprężać - myślą, że są majestatyczne. - A smoki, są naprawdę takie - pokazał Czkawka. Smoki zaczęły skakać, ganiać się po wolnej przestrzenie, łapać muchy. - A teraz czas pokazać wam coś, cego kompletnie się nie spodziewacie - pokazałam na mamę Czkawki. Ta powoli zaczęła ściągać hełm. Gdy zdjęła go całkowicie, Czkawka podszedł do niej, przytulił ją i powiedział: - Tato, nie chcesz przywitać się z mamą? - zapytałem uśmiechnięty. Łiii jeszcze dzisiaj dam dokończenie rozdziałuu <3 Perspektywa Valki: Objęłam mojego syna. Stoick wyrzucił z dłoni topór, zdjął hełm, którego prawie nigdy nie ściągał i podał go Pyskaczowi. Zobaczyłam, że powolutku do mnie podchodzi i, że mój synek ulotnił się do Astrid. - Witaj Stoicku. Wiem, masz prawo być zły na mnie, ale nie chcieliście się zmienić! Widzisz, wytresowałam smoka, twój syn wytresował smoka, więc i wy możecie - mówiłam coraz bardziej smutna. - Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Val. Masz tak samo piękne oczy jak wtedy, gdy cię straciłem - pocałował mnie mocno. Zobaczyłam kątem oka, że wszyscy się krzywią na ten widok, a Czkawka patrzy się na nas ze łzami w oku. - Val, czy zechcesz zostać z nami na Berk? - zapytał mój mąż. Do niego podszedł Czkawka i się przytulił. - Zostanę, jeśli zmienicie stosunek do smoków - powiedziałam pewnie. - Czyli co mamy zrobić? - zapytał zdziwiony Stoick. - Od dzisiaj, nikt na Berk nie zabija smoków i będziemy je tresować! - krzyknęłam zadowolona. - Jeśli w ten sposób cię nie stracę... Dzisiaj zawrzemy pokój ze smokami - krzyknął dumnie mój mąż. Poleciały łzy. Perspektywa Czkawki: Nareszcie stworzymy rodzinę! Tylko jest jeszcze jedno małe pytanie... - Ale dlaczego smoki zabierają nam owce? - zapytałem mamy. - W Smoczym Leżu jest smok, który rozkazuje im zbierać dla niego jedzenie. - Czyli musimy pokonać tego smoka? - zapytał ojciec. - Tak i to jak najszybciej - powiedziała Val. - A teraz możemy pójść do domu, w którym mnie nie było przez 15 lat? - Jasne, chodź! Pyskacz, zrobimy zabawę na cześć Valki, przyszykuj wszystko, jasne? - Jak słońce - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Pyskacz. Jutro dam kolejny rozdział, w którym będzie wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji ze Szczerbo i Czkawką, co się tak zastanawiacie xD Smoczych Snów ;* Rozdział 11 Poszliśmy do domu. Opowiedziałem tacie, jak wytresowałem Szczerbatka, ponieważ był bardzo ciekawy. Valka opowiedziała, co robiła przez te 15 lat. - Synu, za tydzień twoje urodziny! - krzyknęła nagle Valka. - Ty... ty jeszcze pamiętasz? - po moim policzku spłynęło kilka łez. - Oczywiście, synku. - A kiedy są moje? - zapytał Stoick. Chciał się podroczyć z mamą. - Twoje były wczoraj - uśmiechnęła się chytrze Valka. - Co?! - krzyknąłem równocześnie z tatą. Nie złożyłem mu życzeń i nie miałem dla niego prezentu! Perspektywa Stoicka: Nie zrobiłem dla siebie imprezy urodzinowej w Twierdzy! Perspektywa Valki: Oni to się nabiorą na wszystko... - Żartuję, za dwa miesiące - powiedziałam i zaczęłam się śmiać z ich reakcji. Perspektywa Czkawki: - Ufff to dobrze... - powiedziałem ocierając pot z czoła. - Tak, tak... Chwila moment, zabawa się zaraz zacznie! Val, idź się przebierz w jakąś sukienkę! - krzyknął tata. - Ja zostanę w tym. A teraz szybko, bo się spóźnimy. Ja lecę z tobą, Stoicku na Chmuroskoku, a Czkawka na Szczerbatku - mama zwróciła się do taty. Ojciec nie zdążył się sprzeciwić, bo już siedział za Val na smoku. Doleciałem do nich i wyrównalismy lot. - Fajny lot, co nie tata? - zapytałem go. - Nie otwieraj oczu, nie otwieraj oczu, nie otwieraj oczu... - mruczał Stoick do siebie. Popatrzyłem na mamę. Chyba miała plan. - Stoicku, zobacz! - wódz Berk otworzył oczy natychmiast. Akurat gdy lądowaliśmy. - I co? Było tak strasznie? - zapytałem taty, cały czas uśmiechając się. - Czyżby nieustraszony Stoick Ważki przestraszył się lotu na smoku 3 metry nad ziemią? - zapytała Valka po czym wszyscy, nawet tato i smoki wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Chodźmy już - powiedział radośnie mój ojciec. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Każdy zatańczył z Valką, a potem utworzyła się mała grupka na drugim końcu sali. Stali tam: Stoick, Valka, Sączyślin, Pyskacz i jeszcze kilka osób z wioski. Ja stałem z moją ekipą. - Czyli to jest twoja mama? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Tak głupku, nie słuchałeś? - odpowiedziała jego siostra. - Czyli wytresowałeś Nocną Furię? Czkawka, musimy spisać dane do Księgi Smoków! - krzyknął zadowolony Śledzik. - Czyli każdy będzie miał smoka? - zapytał mój kuzyn. - Tak, spiszemy i tak, każdy będzie miał własnego smoka. - To ja chcę Koszmara Ponocnika. Najgroźniejszego z groźnych i... tyle o nich wiem - zaczął Sączysmark - i będzie się nazywał... Hakokieł! Popatrzył na mnie z triumfem. Nagle do sali wszedł Szczerbatek. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego i nikt nie mógł się ruszyć. Gdy był na środku sali przed nim przeleciałą mucha. Stanął słodziutko na dwóch łapach i próbował ją złapać. Wybiegłem przed niego. Stałem może z 10 metrów od niego. - Szczerbata mordkoo - krzyknąłem szczęśliwie. Smok zobaczył mnie i zaczął biec do mnie radośnie. Perspektywa Śledzika: Nie wierzę... Mamy Nocną Furię! Możemy zmierzyć jego prędkość, jego długość, jego zwyczaje... Zaraz, co się dzieje?! Ten smok chce zabić Czkawkę! Perspektywa Sączysmarka: Phi, mój kuzyn poskromił Nocną Furię. Ja będę miał lepszego smoka: Koszmara Ponocnika! Ej, a co ten smok robi? Czy on chcę zabić Czkawkę?! O-o... Perspektywa Mieczyka: Już wyobrażam sobie, jak to będzie mieć smoka... Pogonię nim moją siostrę... Będą wielkie wybuchy... I ja nie będę tego musiał naprawiać, bo to smok zrobi niby, nie? Dobry plan. Dlaczego ten smok tak szybko biegnie do Czkawki? Chce go zabić czy co? Oj będzie się działo... Perspektywa Szpadki: Już wyobrażam sobie, jak to będzie mieć smoka... Pogonię nim mojego brata... Będą wielkie wybuchy... I ja nie będę tego musiała naprawiać, bo to smok zrobi niby, nie? Dobry plan. Dlaczego ten smok tak szybko biegnie do Czkawki? Chce go zabić czy co? Oj będzie się działo... Perspektywa Astrid: Hah, ich miny są bezcenne! Myślą, że Szczerbatek chce go zabić... Matoły! Perspektywa Czkawki: Szczerbatek rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie lizać. Gdy do mnie biegł, słyszałem cichutkie: ,,Ten smok chce zabić Czkawkę", ,,Czy on chce zabić Czkawkę?", ,,Dlaczego ten smok tak szybko biegnie do Czkawki? Chce go zabić czy co?". - Ej Szczerbol, to się nie zmyje! - rzuciłem ze śmiechem. Ziewnąłem i przetarłem oczy. - Chodź Mordko, pokażę ci gdzie będziesz mieszkał. Smok mruknął zgodnie. Wróciliśmy do domu i weszliśmy na górę. - Hmm... Patrz Mordko, tutaj będzię stał wielki kamień, żebyś mógł na nim spać, a tu... - usłyszałem chrapanie. Ta, mój smok zajął mi łóżko. Znowu wracam do spania na podłodze. Położyłem się wygodnie i zasnąłem. Sen dam jutro i przepraszam, że tak późno next, ale dzisiaj dużo się działo no i jakoś samo tak wyszło xd Jeszcze raz przepraszam ;C Przepraszam, że nie dałam wczoraj nexta. Miałam wieczorem i przypomniało mi się, że mam pytanie z przyrody i musiałam się uczyć i uczyć brata xD A dzisiaj się okazało, że mnie pani nie zapyta ;P Dzisiaj dam wam tak dużoooo i znowu będzie przerwa, bo muszę napisać kilka rozdziałów do przodu. I to całkiem sporo ;C To wszystko skończy się 25 lutego albo 1 kwietnia (konkurs z polskiego albo sprawdzian szóstoklasisty). Obiecuję <33 I kolejny raz stałem na tej plaży. Moja mama powiedziała do mnie: - Tylko ty możesz połączyć te światy... Co to może znaczyć? Jakie światy? Dlaczego ja mam to zrobić? Nagle przeniosłem się na łąkę pełną kwiatów. Na niej był też Szczerbatek. Usłyszałem głos w swojej głowie. - Jak myślisz, Czkawka, dlaczego poczułeś ból w nodze, gdy odcinano mi lotkę? - zapytał głos. - Kim jesteś? I czego chcesz? - zapytałem wystraszony. - Ci ludzie są tacy głupi... Właśnie gadasz ze swoim smokiem. - Co? - Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. - No nie wiem. Powiesz mi? - zapytałem z nadzieją. - Tak. Poczułeś wtedy ból, ponieważ masz coś ze smoka. Pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy? - pokiwałem twierdząco głową. - Wtedy cię nie zabijem. Poczułem, że jesteś jednym z nas. Poczułem, że jakaś cząstka ciebie jest smokiem. Że to ty nas uratujesz przed pewną śmiercią. Zaufałem ci. Gdyby pierwsza wyskoczyła Astrid, musiałbym ją zabić. A teraz uciekaj do domu - powiedział i ukłonił mi się. - Co? Nie, czekaj! Mam jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę! - Jakby to powiedział Stoick... Dopisz ją do listy! Rozdział 12 Coś mnie rano obudziło. Najpierw zaczęło mnie lekko popychać, a potem przeturlało mnie po podłodze. - Co jest? - zapytałem wstając. - A, to ty Mordko. Co chcesz ode mnie z samego rana? Smok tylko mruknął i pokazał na siodło. Polatać? Tak wcześnie? - Dobra... - mruknąłem szybko. Zszedłem na śniadanie, jednak go tam nie było. No tak, kto by robił śniadanie o 5 rano? Pomyślałem, że zjem jak wrócę. Wyszliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem na dwór, wskoczyłem na niego i unieśliśmy się wysoko. Czułem się świetne, niesamowicie. Mogłem dotknąć chmur, zobaczyć Berk z lotu ptaka... Chociaż te widoki są z lotu smoka. Lataliśmy tak jeszcze trzy godziny. Potem wróciliśmy do domu. Wszedłem po cichutku do domu i skierowałem się na górę. Gdy byłem w pokoju, udawałem, że śpię. Kilka minut później, mama zawołała mnie na śniadanie. Czyli się nie domyśliła. Zszedłem na dół, usiadłem przy stole i czekałem. - I jak tam poranny lot? - zapytała mama. - A dobrzeee... Co? Jaki poranny lot? O co ci chodzi? - wpadłem. Mama położyła na stole kanapki. - Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Nigdy więcej takich akcji, zrozumiano? - Dobrze mamo. Do kuchni wszedł Stoick. Przywitaliśmy się z nim i zaczęliśmy jeść. - Synu, jutro robimy przygotowania do wyprawy na Smocze Leżę. Atakujemy za dwa dni - powiedział mój tata. - Dobra, dobra... - już miałem wyjść z domu, gdy tato mnie zatrzymał. - Jeszcze jedno... O 9 masz poprowadzić smocze szkolenie, zabierasz ze sobą swoją ekipę i lecicie na Smoczą Wyspę po smoki. - Jasne... O nie! Już jest 9! Szczerbo, lecimy! - już wystartowałem, ale przypomniało mi się, że nie wiem gdzie to ma się odbywać. Poleciałem najpierw do naszej areny, na której Wikingowie zabijali smoki. Od razu ich spotkałem. - Cześć, mam poprowadzić zajęcia, więc... - Co dziś robimy? - przerwał mi Mieczyk. - Płyniemy na wyspę smoków, abyście mogli sobie tam znaleźć przyjaciela - odpowiedziałem spokojnie. - No to płyńmy - krzyknęła Astrid i poszliśmy do portu. Ja leciałem na Mordce. Pół godziny później byliśmy już na miejscu. Wszyscy od razu pobiegli szukać smoków. Sączysmark pierwszy znalazł kandydata, Koszmara Ponocnika. - Jakie masz muskuły, co? Potrafisz coś zrobić porządnie, jak ja? Chyba nie... Co to za brzydki pysk! I co to za łapy! - jak to Sączysmark, zaczął obrażać smoka. Smok od razu zobaczył w nim swojego pana, więc zbliżył do niego swój łeb i go leciutko popchnął. Niestety, to jego ,,leciutko" okazało się całkiem mocne. Sączysmark wpadł w kałużę 5 metrów dalej. - Niezły jesteś! Chcesz być moim przyjacielem? - zapytał mocno zdziwiony swoją prośbą Smark. Smok ochoczo pokiwał łbem i zbliżył go do ręki chłopaka. -Eeeee... Czkawka, co teraz? - No jak to co? Powiedz, jakie ma ładne łapy i jaki ładny pysk i go dotknij - odpowiedziałem. Zbierało mi się na śmiech. - Eeee... smoku... ja wtedy żartowałem, wiesz. Tak naprawdę masz piękny pysk i łapy też cudowne... - powoli wyciągał rękę w stronę smoka, aż go dotknął. Szczęśliwy smok podrzucił Smarka na swój grzbiet i zabrał go w podróż dookoła wyspy. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. O nie! Szybko do bliźniaków! Znalazłem ich przy Zębirogu Zamkogłowym. - Zostaw mojego smoka! - Nie to mój smok! - Mój! - Nie, bo mój! - Mój! -Mieczyk, Szpadka, to jest jeden smok. Ma dwa łby, więc akurat jest dla was - powiedziałem niedowierzając głupocie bliźniaków. - A no tak. To ja chcę lewą głowę! - krzyknęła Szpadka. - Nie, bo ja chcę! - krzyknął Mieczyk. - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! Rodzeństwo zaczęło się bić. Jeden łeb odciągnął Mieczyka od Szpadki, a drugi Szpadkę od Mieczyka. - I macie swoje głowy, zadowoleni? - zapytałem i odleciałem. Teraz Śledzik. Szukałem go długo. Nagle zobaczyłem dość sporego Gronkla i dość sporego Śledzika. Śledzik chyba jako jedyny słuchał moich wywodów o smokach podczas wędrówki, ponieważ podchodził do smoka powoli, z wyciągniętą ręką i komplementując go. Po chwili pozwolił się dotknąć. - Tak trzymać Śledzik! A i świetny on ma kolor! - krzyknąłem. - Dzięki, ale to jest ona! - krzyknął, zanim nie odleciałem. Jeszcze tylko Astrid. Była przy Śmiertniku Zębaczu. Podchodziła powoli, wyciągając rękę. Smok zdenerwował się i strzelił kolcami w dziewczynę. Ta w ostatniej chwili zasłoniła się tarczą. Skoczyła w krzaki. Potem wyszła z krzaków za smoczycą. Podeszła do ogona i gdy powiedziała, że gad ma piękny ogon, schowała kolce i pozwoliła się pogłaskać. Uśmiechnąłem się i poleciałem na plażę. Tam już wszyscy czekali, oprócz Astrid, która dopiero podlatywała. - Dobra, to jak nazwiecie smoki? - zapytałem. Pierwszi wyskoczyli bliźniaki. - Wym i Jot - krzyknęli równocześnie. - Hakokieł - powiedział z dumą w głosie, a następnie został wrzucony do wody przez swojego smoka. - Widzicie? Lubi to imię. - Sztukamięs - powiedział Śledzik i przytulił smoka. - Wichura - powiedziała Astrid, zeskakując ze smoka. - No to możemy wracać - powiedziałem. Smoki leciały i trzymały sznurki przyczepione w łodzi. Gdy dolecieliśmy na Berk i zobaczyliśmy szopę z bronią wykutą dzisiaj, zatkało nas. To co tam było, zszokowało każdego. Huehue troszku poczekacie zanim się dowiecie, co tam spotkają :3 Napiszę, kiedy przewiduje kolejnego nexta :) Przepraszam, nie mam ostatnio czasu czytać w ogóle jakiekolwiek nexty, a napisać to jeszcze gorzej. Straaaasznie dużo nauki, choć to dopiero podstawówka. No, koniec podstawówki xD Dzisiaj cały rozdział <3 Rozdział 13 Było tam całkowite pobojowisko. Cała broń została zniszczona. Niektóre były spalone, inne powyginane. Z placu głównego słychać było oburzone krzyki ludzi. - Spokój! Spokój! Musimy zacząć wykuwać nową broń i to od zaraz! - krzyczał Stoick, próbując uspokoić tłum. - Wódz ma rację, do roboty! - pomógł mu w tym Pyskacz. Podeszliśmy do Stoicka. - Tato, co się stało? - A nie widziałeś? Ktoś z wikingów musiał zniszczyć całą naszą broń! Co my teraz zrobimy... - mój tato ciągle lamentował. Mnie zaciekawił mały punkcik biegnący w stronę domu pani Midle wnikajcie w moje nazwiska xD. Zacząłem powolutku się tam skradać. Gdy byłem niedaleko domu, rozpoznałem kształt. Był to Jack. Miał 13 lat, ciemne włosy i piwne oczy. Od kilku dni przyglądał się mi i Szczerbatkowi. Teraz wbiegł do domu. Poszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem. Zanim drzwi się otworzyły, powiedziałem Mordce, żeby zabezpieczał tyły. - Dzień dobry Czkawka, pomóc w czymś? - zapytała miła, starsza pani. - Ja przyszedłem do Jacka. Mogę wejść? - zapytałem niepewnie. - Jasne, wejdź, wejdź... Nie był to najnowszy dom, ale nie był też taki zły. Pani Midle powiedziała mi, że Jack jest na górze. Po cichutku wszedłem po schodach i zapukałem do drzwi. - Wejść - krzyknął głos. Otworzyłem drzwi. Znalazłem się w małym pokoiku, strasznie podobnym do mojego. Zdezorientowany, zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć dziennik Jacka, który teraz trzyma za plecami. - Cześć Czkawka... Hej... Co tam... u ciebie? - zapytał, kalecząc język. - Co tam masz? Zanim odpowiedział, ja już miałem jego notes w rękach i przeglądałem jego rysunki i podpisy. ,,Będę panem smoków". ,,Czkawka się przy mnie schowa". ,,Poskromię Czerwoną Śmierć"... ,,Zepsuje im całą broń"... - I po co ci to? I tak jej nie poskromisz - powiedziałem, niedowierzając jego głupocie na poziomie bliźniaków. - Poskromię! I będę lepszy od ciebie! - krzyknął zdenerwowany, skacząc przez okno. Po co mam za nim biec? Mordka go złapie i pójdziemy do taty. Jak myślałem, tak się stało. - Puść mnie! No puść! - szarpał się chłopak. Szczerbatek trzymał jego koszulę w zębach. - Szczerbatku, teraz do ojca - wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet i polecieliśmy. Z daleka widzieliśmy ludzi biegających w pośpiechu. Kobiety gromadziły jedzenie. Dzieci przeszkadzały rodzicom, a mężczyźni wyrabiali broń. Na środku stał wódz Berk. - Ej, tato! - krzyknąłem. - Mamy tego, co zepsuł nam broń. Szczerbatek rzucił Jackiem. Trafił pod nogi Stoicka. - I co my z tobą zrobimy... - powiedział zamyślony Stoick. - My mamy plan! - krzyknęła moja ekipa. Oj, będzie się działo... Perspektywa Jacka: I po co mi to było? Miesiąc pracy na korzyść Berk i sprzątanie smoczych klatek... A bliźniaki mi w tym nie pomagają. Przepraszam, ale ostatnimi czasy brakuje mi weny na pisanie :/ Mam strasznie dużo nauki (co mnie dziwi) i nie wyrabiam ze wszystkim. Jeszcze raz przepraszam :((((( O jeju, jak mnie długo nie było! Przepraszam bardzo, ale ta nauka to jakaś masakra xD Na szczęście mam już ferie i mogę znowu zacząć pisaaać! Tag :3 Może ktoś zacznie znowu śledzić mojego bloga... Wgl przestraszyłam się, że straciłam mój plik z tym wszystkim co napisałam. Ostatnio komp mi się zepsuł i to chyba przez Origina, który też teraz nie działa :( Ale to nic, na ten czas na pewno wezmę się w garść i coś tam popróbuję napisać :D Chociaż i tak pół dnia będę siedziała w szkole ;p No nic, biorę się do roboty! Nie wierzę! To co napisałam przez ten czas usunęło się! Łeeeeeee i wszystko od nowa :( Dam dam dam dam! I oto next :3 Chyba dam wam nawet cały rozdział... Obiecuję, że potem będzie się działo o wiele więcej! Już nawet mam plan, huehue :3 Właśnie nie pisałam też może dlatego nextów, bo nie wiedziałam o czym xD I tak bywa ;* Rozdział 14 Perspektywa Czkawki Chyba trochę się zdrzemnąłem. Wyjrzałem przez okno. W drugim oknie zobaczyłem Astrid. Ta przybieła do mnie. - Nareszcie się obudziłeś! Słuchaj, jest ważna sprawa! - krzyknęła trochę wystraszona Astrid. - Co się stało? Wymaga mojej reakcji? - zapytałem, przecierając oczy. - Tak jesteś potrzebny! Astrid wybiegła z domu. Pobiegłem za nią. Zawołałem Szczerbatka. W końcu ją dogoniłem. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni pracą. Trzeba było wyrobić strasznie dużo broni. Dobiegliśmy do Akademii. A tam? Istny chaos! Wym i Jot zaczęli walczyć ze sobą, Hakokieł gonił Sączysmarka, a Wichura strzelała kolcami w Śledzika, który skulił się w kącie. Jedynie Sztukamięs grzecznie siedziała na miejscu. Nagle ponad nami przeleciała kula ognia. To Hakokieł. Szczerbatek miał już tego dość i ryknął jak najgłośniej. Nastała długa cisza. - Na smoki! - krzyknąłem zdegustowany całą tą sytuacją. - Ponieważ widzę że wam się nudzi, lecimy na patrol. Bliźniaki na północ, Sączysmark na południe, Śledzik i Astrid na zachód, a ja na wschód. Astrid popatrzyła się na mnie z politowaniem. Lubiła Śledzika, ale chyba wolała ze mną lecieć. Dziwne. - Naprawdę? - spytała szeptem zirytowana. - Jak chcesz, możesz lecieć z Sączysmarkiem. Nagle w jej oku pojawił się błysk. Miała jakiś ciekawy plan. - Z chęcią - odpowiedziała z nutką tajemniczości w głosie. - Lecimy! - krzyknąłem do ekipy. Zaczęliśmy wznosić się ku chmurom. Popatrzyłem się wokoło. Śledzik leciał sam, gadając ze Sztukamięs, bliźniaki wszczęły kolejną kłótnię, a Astrid podleciała bliżej Sączysmarka. Chyba nie zmieniła zdania co do niego? Mam nadzieję. Zrobiło się ciemno. Lecieliśmy powolutku, patrząc na morze. Już niedługo mamy stoczyć najważniejszą bitwę naszego życia. Ze smokami. Troszkę dziwnie, ale tam. Odwróciliśmy się w stronę Berk. Niebo było bezchmurne, więc wznieśliśmy się trochę wyżej, żebym mógł zobaczyć, czy wszyscy wrócili. Nasza wioska nocą wygląda cudownie. O, Śledzik wraca. Jeju, a co on tak szybko leci? Mam nadzieję, że Szybkie Szpice nie mają zamiaru atakować... No i są bliźniaki. Tylko teraz się nie kłócą. Mają smętne miny, a ich smoki też nie wyglądają na zadowolone. Popatrzyłem na Akademię. Śledzikowi już się tak nie śpieszy. Bliźniaki właśnie dolatują i odzyskują humor. Nie widzę jeszcze Astrid i Sączysmarka... o, o wilkach mowa. Tylko zaraz... co ona tam krzyczy? Nie wiem, nie usłyszałem, ale wiem, że Sączysmark ucieka przed Astrid. - Misiu, poczekaj! Przecież mnie kochasz, tak?! - krzyczała Astrid. Zaraz, co? To jest ten jej szatański plan? Nie, dobra, potem się dowiem. Wszyscy są, więc i ja spadam. Doleciałem do bramy. Wleciałem zgrabnie na Szczerbatku do Akademii, zdjąłem z niego siodło i pozwoliłem się pobawić z Wichurą. Wichura miała jeszcze na sobie siodło, a co robi jej właścicielka? Klei się do Sączysmarka. - Czkawka, ratuj! - zaczął krzyczeć zdesperowany Sączysmark. - Zabierz ją ode mnie! - Misu, nie zrobisz mi tego! - powiedziała Astrid. Odwróciła do mnie lekko głowę i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. - Tak ją kochałeś... Masz i radź sobie sam - odpowiedziałem na błagania Sączysmarka. - Ale ja już jej nie kocham! Nie będę jej już podrywać, przysięgam! Zabierz ją sobie, tylko niech mnie zostawi! - Sączysmark już nie wytrzymywał. - No i o to mi chodziło frajerze! - krzyknęła wkurzona na maksa Astrid. - Fuuuuj, co ja robiłam! Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę... Astrid zaczęła krążyć po Akademii. Chciałbym jej jakoś pomóc, ale to by było głupie... Perspektywa Astrid: Po co ja tak chodzę? Chyba tylko czekam, żeby Czkawka do mnie podszedł i mnie pocieszył. Nie, to głupie. Tak przy wszystkich? Perspektywa Czkawki: - Dobra, można się rozejść - powiedziałem. Zobaczyłem Astrid, która stała przy Wichurce i szukała czegoś w torbie. - Nareszcie sobie poszli - powiedziałem. Astrid podniosła wzrok i popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Kilka sekund później leżeliśmy na ziemi dusząc się ze śmiechu. - A co... on... odpowiedział? - zapytałem, ciągle się śmiejąc. - Zaczął krzyczeć... ,,Ja się ciebie boję!",... ,,Co się z tobą stało?", a potem... zaczął wydzierać się na całe gardło... ,,Czkawka, ratuuuuj!" - odpowiedziała mi Astrid, łapiąc tlen, którego jej brakowało. Turlaliśmy się po ziemi jak szaleni. A nasze kochane smoczki wykorzystały to. Wichura przeturlała Astrid do mnie, a Szczerbatek przeturlał mnie do Astrid. Ja miałem gorzej, bo ten gad dodatkowo mnie obślinił! - Czy nie wydaje ci się Czkawka, że te gwiazdy układają się na kształt smoka? - zapytała mnie Astrid. - Może trochę... - obróciłem głowę w prawo. - Tak lepiej. Astrid roześmiała się. Powoli zaczęliśmy wstawać. A nasze smoki niezadowolone. Tylko ciekawi mnie, dlaczego? - To my już sobie pójdziemy - powiedziałem, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy. - Jasne. My też - zakomunikowała Astrid. Wybiegła z Akademii, a za nią Wichura. Wracając, myślałem o pewnej koncepcji... Może by tak zacząć robić strój do latania? Mam jeszcze tylko jutrzejszy dzień. Potem wylatujemy zabić Czerwoną Śmierć. Oby wszystko poszło po naszej myśli... Łiiiii cały rozdział ^^ Teraz życzcie mi weny, a ja wam życzę cierpliwości :D Hmmm... Jasio ma ,,firanki" Stuu ma... zaraz... kogo on miał? xD A, ,,kotki" chyba xD A wy będziecie moimi... O wiem, ponieważ większość nextów dodaje w nocy i wgl więkoszość z was przsiaduje w nocy na wiki, to będziecie moimi ,,Nocnymi Furiami" <3 Niezbyt oryginalnie, ale to jedyna nazwa, na którą mnie teraz stać :) Jak coś mnie w nocy najdzie, to zmienię to. Ale na razie... Smoczych Snów moje Nocne Furie <3 ;* ;3 Rozdział 15 Obudziłem się następnego dnia. Totalnie się nie wyspałem. Przez prawie całą noc robiłem swój strój do latania. Na razie jest bardzo prosty. Jeszcze kilka poprawek i będzie gotowy. Chyba już zejdę na dół. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem na parterze, to rodzice robiący śniadanie. Gadali ze sobą i śmiali się. Usiadłem do stołu i czekałem. Gdy Stoick dorzucił ostatnie przyprawy do zupy... Tak, wiem, zupa na śniadanie. Trochę dziwne. Też tego nie rozumiem. Wracając do tematu. Gdy tato dodał przyprawy, po całym domu wylał się przepyszny zapach. Wódz usiadł obok mnie i razem czekaliśmy, aż Val naleje zupy do talerzy. - I jak tam się spało? - zapytał mnie mój ojciec. - Niezbyt dobrze - co ja będę kłamać? - Przez prawie całą noc robiłem sobie strój do latania. - A pamiętasz, że jutro z samego rana wylatujemy zabić Czerwoną Śmierć - Tak, pamiętam. Dlatego musiałem skończyć ten strój. Naszą ciekawą dyskusję przerwała mama, która podała zupę. Była przepyszna. Po zjedzeniu, mama poszła nakarmić smoki. -A ty tato masz smoka? - zapytałem z ciekawością, po czym wziąłem kubek i napiłem się wody. - Nie, nie mam - odpowiedział najspokojniej w świecie Stoick. - Co?! Jak to nie masz?! - prawie wyplułem swoje picie. Ma jeszcze jeden dzień na: znalezienie smoka, a mój ojciec jest wybredny; na oswojenie go i na nauczenie się latania na nim! - No nie mam. Dzisiaj lecimy szukać mi smoka - zakomunikował mój tato i miał już wyjść z domu, gdy coś go zatrzymało. - A, zapomniałbym! Powiadom Pyskacza, żeby zrobił mi porządne siodło, jak na wodza przystało! Nie wierzę! Mój ojciec dopiero dzisiaj chce znaleźć sobie smoka. No nic, trzeba się za to zabrać. Szybko założyłem buty i pobiegłem czym prędzej do Pyskacza. Szczerbol bawił się z Chmuroskokiem. - Hej, młody, co się tak śpieszysz? - zapytał radosny Pyskacz. Uwielbiał swoją pracę. - Twój przyjaciel chce siodło - wydyszałem. - Chciałby jakieś porządne, ale nie ma czasu, więc zrób najprostsze. Może być takie jak Astrid. - A dlaczego nie takie jak twoje? - zapytał z ciekawością w głosie kowal. - Bo swoje mam już ulepszone i nie chcę, żebyś się bardzo na nim wzorował. - Dobra, dobra... No i patrz, idzie Stoick! Zabieraj Szczerbatka i poszukajcie tego smoka. Nie musiał mi tego dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko pobiegłem w stronę taty i krzyknąłem do niego, żeby poszedł ze mną do Szczerbatka. Gdy byliśmy przy nim, założyłem siodło, które wcześniej zabrałem z Akademii. - Posłuchaj, tylko się nie bój. Polecimy na wyspę smoków. Jasne? - zapytałem z nadzieją, że coś zrozumiał. - Tak lećmy, lećmy - odparł niecierpliwie. Wznieśliśmy się ku chmurom. Przez całą drogę musiałem słuchać marudzenie Stoicka. No cóż, muszę z nim wytrzymać. Jutro dam dokończenie tego rozdziału :) A i smutam, bo już wszyscy zapomnieli chyba o tym, że prowadzę na nowo bloga i nie widzę nowych komentarzy :( Co mam zrobić? xD - No i jesteśmy - powiedziałem znudzony. Na chwilę spuściłem głowę, a jak ją podniosłem, to taty nie było. - Tato! - krzyknąłem. - Chodź synu, zobacz jakie smoki! Jakie kolorowe! A może wezmę tego? Nie, ten jest śliczniejszy! Stoick zachowywał się jak pięciolatek. Wyrośnięty pięciolatek. Chyba przeszliśmy pół wyspy. Nigdy tak daleko nie byłem. Widziałem to miejsce z lotu smoka. Na środku piękne, niebieskie jeziorko, a wokół dużo ładnych traw, kwiatów, drzew, krzewów. A przed nami? Na małej plaży wylegiwał się Gromogrzmot. - Może lepiej mu nie przeszkadzajmy? - zapytałem szeptem. Za późno... Ojciec zaczął do niego podchodzić powolutku, tak jak go uczyłem. - Hej smoczku! - krzyknął bardzo głośno. Smok niezadowolony podniósł się z ziemi. Popatrzył się na Stoicka. Nie popatrzył się na mnie. Zaczął warczeć. - Masz piękne ubarwienie... Ze mną będzie ci dobrze... - Tato, wolniej - powiedziałem dość głośno. Smok popatrzył się na niego swoimi ślepiami. Zdumiał się na chwilę, potem przeniósł wzrok na Stoicka. Stoick zatrzymał się w miejscu. Smok ciekawy zamiarów Stoicka, zaczął do niego podchodzić, gdy w końcu dał mu się dotknąć. - Mam smoka, mam smoka, mam smoka, mam smoka! - teraz zamiast przez całą drogę słuchać jego marudzenia, słyszę jego zadowolenie i radość. To jest chyba jeszcze gorsze. - Tornado, to jest Berk - pokazał smokowi całą wioskę z góry. Nareszcie wylądowaliśmy. Valka czekała na nas. Gdy zobaczyła Stoicka na smoku uśmiechnęła się. - No, no! Świetny wybór Stoicku. - Dzięki wielkie, ale i tak nie lubię długo latać na smoku - odpowiedział na to Stoick. Nie ma to jak rodzina w komplecie... Pyskacz! Szybko pobiegłem do kuźni i zabrałem od kowala siodło. Rzuciłem nim w tatę i szybko wbiegłem na górę. Kilka poprawek, kilka poprawek... Te kilka poprawek robiłem do wieczora. - Czkawka, wszystko jest dobrze. Zostaw to już - kto to powiedział? Odwróciłem się szybko. Astrid. - Nie mogę... - Posłuchaj, na jutro masz być wyspany. Wstajemy o 3 rano, sprawdzamy wszystkie zapasy, lecimy na wyspę, zabijamy Czerwoną Śmierć i świętujemy do 3 nad ranem. Zostaw to już. - Dobra, dobra. Astrid pokręciła głową i wyszła, zostawiając mnie samego ze swoimi myślami. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Mordko - chciałem uspokoić smoka. Albo siebie. Położyłem się spać. Zasnąłem od razu, ale śniły mi się koszmary. Leciałem na Szczerbatku. Za nami leciał gigantyczny smok i chciał w nas strzelić kulą ognia. W ostatnim momencie odwróciliśmy się i strzeliliśmy plazmą. Wielki smok leciał prosto w ziemię. My zaczęliśmy go wymijać, lecąc w górę. Cały ogon Szczerbola był w płomieniach. Odwróciłem się na chwilkę do tyłu, gdy przed nami pojawił się wielki ogon z maczugą na końcu. Uderzyliśmy w nią. Zaczęliśmy spadać. Poczułem ostry ból w plecach. Jesteśmy na ziemi. - Nie... nie umieraj... proszę! Nie umieraj... nie umieraj... - krzyczała moja mama. Nastała ciemność. Umarłem. W kolejnym rozdziale będzie dużo się działo. Na bank xD Masakra ;-; jestem w szkole do 16, muszę pograć na instrumencie, muszę nadrobić zaległe filmiki, pouczyć się... Czo to za ferie?! Ale dam wam już cały rozdział, nie chcę mi się dzielić go na części xD Także miłego czytania ;* A i dziękuje za 100 komów <3 Jesteście niesamowici :D W porównianiu do innych blogów, np. ,,My other half" który ma z tego co pamiętam więcej niż 1000 komów to nic. Ale dla mnie ta stówa, oznacza coś wielkiego <33 #Letniaaa #taka #poważna #i #wzruszona DZIĘKI <3 Rozdział 16 - Czkawka! No obudź się w końcu! Umarłeś, czy co? - zapytała zdenerwowana Valka. Popatrzyłem się na nią zdezorientowany. No tak, dzisiaj lecimy zabić Czerwoną Śmierć! - Nie, nie... - odpowiedziałem, wstrząśnięty moim snem. Podniosłem się z łóżka. Szybko zarzuciłem na siebie swój kostium do latania. Zbiegłem na dół. Na stole leżał duży talerz z kanapkami. - Gdzie jest tato? - zapytałem mamy, jedząc szybko kanapki. - Poszedł omawiać plan ataku z innymi wikingami. Kiedy zjadłem, wybiegłem z domu. Za mną mama. Nasze smoki siedziały spokojnie na miejscu. Dziwne. Zawołałem Szczerbatka. Założyłem mu siodło i sprawdziłem, czy lotka się trzyma. - Teraz musimy lecieć na plac główny - powiedziała Val. - Jasne. To lećmy! - krzyknąłem. Na placu panował istny chaos. Wszyscy sprawdzali, czy mają ze sobą bronie i ich zapas. Ja wziąłem tylko mały sztylet. Jeśli ten smok ma być tak potężny, jak mówiła mama, to nie warto brać mieczy, które pasują mi idealnie. Wzrokiem odnalazłem moją ekipę. Mama poleciała do wodza. Każdy miał przyszykowanego smoka i broń. - Cześć wszystkim - powiedziałem, próbując podnieść wszystkich na duchu. Tylko Astrid rozpromieniła się na mój widok. - Witaj Czkawka. Zaraz posypała się lawina przywitań. Smoki zaczęły do siebie mruczeć. - Ktoś wie jaki mamy plan? - zapytał nieogarnięty Mieczyk. - Tak, ja wiem - zaczął Śledzik. - Plan jest bardzo prosty, więc nawet ty go zrozumiesz. Nie przerywaj mi! W każdym razie, lecimy na tą wyspę, wywołujemy smoka z dziury, traktujemy go wszystkimi naszymi smokami. Stosujemy siłę fizyczną, jak i spryt. Potem Czerwona Śmierć umiera, a my świętujemy i ogłaszamy pokój ze smokami. - A będzie jakiś wybuch? - zapytała od rzeczy Szpadka. - Tak ogromny, że ktoś z nas może nie przeżyć - powiedziała Astrid. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Lecimy! - krzyknął Stoick ochoczo. - Zabawę pora zacząć - mruknął Sączysmark Lecieliśmy bardzo długo. Wylecieliśmy o 5 i na miejscu pojawiliśmy się o 10. Im dalej lecieliśmy, tym straszniejsze klimaty nas witały. Val zatrzymała się przed wielką ścianą. - Tędy jest wejście. Trzeba to wyburzyć! - zakrzyknęła moja matka. - Przygotować armaty! Pozostali na smoki i pilnujemy otworu! Ładunki umieszczone. Teraz wystarczy, żeby Stoick dał znak i cała ściana runie. Stoick spojrzał na mnie i na Val. Kiwnął lekko głową. Nie będę poważny w tej sytuacji. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę. Spojrzałem na całą moją ekipę. Uśmiechnąłem się i do nich. Wszyscy odwzajemnili uśmiechy. Nawet Sączysmark! Przypomniało mi się, jak go wtedy uderzyłem... Dzięki temu stałem się lubiany. I zaakceptowali mnie. Nie, nie będę płakać. Zostawię to na potem. Zauważyłem, że Stoick dał znak. Wystrzał. Ściana została zburzona. Teraz trwa cisza. Martwa cisza. I nagle ryk. Przenikł mnie do szpiku kości. I z wejścia wyjrzał łeb. Ogromny. Z trzema parami oczu. Poczułem strach. Smok wyszedł cały. Naprawdę był ogromny! Spojrzał na nas wszystkich, a potem na armaty. I nagle zaczął zionąć ogniem. Spłonęły całe armaty. Ludzie w popłochu zaczęli latać na wszystkie strony. Zaczęła się bitwa. Chmara małych ludzi i ich smoków atakowała Czerwoną Śmierć. Ludzie bili ogromnego gada toporami, maczugami i kazali swym smokom atakować. Nasza ekipa też musiała się popisać. Sączysmark i Śledzik wskoczyli na smoka i zaczęli go bić po oku. Astrid strzelała kolcami w jego nozdrza. Totalnie go dezorientowali. Szpadka i Mieczyk otaczali go dymem. Ja latałem przed jego oczami. Taki mały, mylący, czarny punkt. Jednak nic to nie dawało. Traciliśmy ludzi. Widziałem ojca Sączysmarka spadające ze smoka. Płonął żywcem. Oby zdążył dobiec do wody. Ojciec odciągnął mnie, Val i ekipę na bok. - Nie dajemy rady. Co teraz - zapytał zdruzgotany Stoick. - Poddajmy się - zaproponowała Val. - Nie poddamy się! - krzyknęli wszyscy chłopcy, włącznie ze mną. Dziewczyny nie były tak przekonane. - No to co teraz? - zapytała Astrid. - Przecież jak go zaatakujemy sami, to jest pewne, że umrzemy! Wtedy naszła mnie myśl... Nie chcę tego robić, ale muszę. Łzy zaczęły cisnąć mi się do oczu. Spuściłem głowę i wymamrotałem: - Mam plan. Tylko macie mi nie przeszkadzać, jasne? - Jaki? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Nieważne. Mamo, tato, powiedzcie mi, że mnie kochacie. - Kochamy cię - odpowiedzieli równocześnie zaskoczeni rodzice. - A teraz wszyscy na ziemię. Wszyscy! I zostawcie smoka w spokoju. Znaczy nie pozwólcie mu nigdzie odlecieć. Ani pójść sobie. - A co z tobą? - zapytał głos, który kocham. Stanęliśmy na chwilę na kamieniu. - Astrid, zanim to zrobię, chcę ci coś powiedzieć... - totalnie postradałem zmysły. - Tak? - Kocham cię - powiedziałem to. Popatrzyłem jej w oczy i zobaczyłem w nich zdumienie. Wiedziałem, że ona mnie nie kocha... Perspektywa Astrid: Co on chce sobie zrobić, że mi to powiedział. Zaraz, on to powiedział? Powiedział to! Nie wierzę! On to powiedział, on to powiedział, on to powiedział, on to powiedział... A co jeśli kłamie? Perspektywa Czkawki: Leciałem do góry. Było mi wstyd, że to powiedziałem. Teraz pewnie rozpowie to każdemu i będą się ze mnie śmiać. Tak jak wcześniej. I znowu będę tyle przeżywał... Po policzku spłynęła mi pierwsza łza. No tak, nie zobaczą mnie już nigdy więcej... Druga łza. Rodzice będą się martwić i będą przez to cierpieć... Trzecia łza. Ja będę cierpieć. Rozpłakałem się na dobre. Mordka pociesza mnie z całych sił. Nie mogłem powstrzymać łez. - Mordko... Ty wiesz, że my... my... - nie powiedziałem tego. Szczerbol to zrozumiał. Popatrzyliśmy znad chmur na bestię. I na wszystkich. Poklepałem Szczerbatka. Cały czas płakałem. On wystrzelił plazmę i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Włącznie z bestią. On wykonał obrót o 180 stopni i zaczął lecieć wprost na smoka. - Odsunąć się! - krzyknął Stoick. Wszyscy mechanicznie odsunęli się i schowali za kamieniami. Kazałem mu tak zrobić. Lecieliśmy coraz szybciej. Byliśmy coraz bliżej. - Teraz! - wrzasnąłem do Szczerbatka przez łzy. Mordka wystrzeliła plazmę. Trafiła idealnie. Z powodu prędkości, jaką osiągnęliśmy, wybuch był niesamowity. I dosięgnął nas. W ostatnich chwilach swojego życia zamknąłem oczy i pomyślałem: ,,Kocham was". Wstrząsnęło mną. Wyleciałem ze Szczerbatka. Czułem okropny ból wszędzie. Doznałem oparzenia i poczułem dziwną pustkę. W lewej nodze. A raczej tam, gdzie powinna ona być. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. I kiedy tak spadałem, poczułem spokój. Cały czas płakałem, ale czułem się inaczej. I nagle nastała ciemność. Ból wszędzie. Hałas ucichł. Próbowałem otworzyć oczy. Umarłem? Perspektywa Valki: Nie wiem, co się stało. Widziałam Czkawkę pędzącego w stronę gada. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą. I nastąpił wielki wybuch. Czerwona Śmierć, nie żyje. Wszyscy na moment uśmiechnęli się. Na moment. Uświadomiliśmy sobie, kto go zabił. Czkawka. A gdzie jest Czkawka? - Czkawka! Czkawkaaa! - zaczęłam krzyczeć w niebogłosy. Wszyscy zamarli. Zaczęłam płakać i biegać po wyspie. Stoick dołączył się do mnie. Szukaliśmy ciał. Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać. Usłyszałam wołanie i donośny płacz Stoicka. Pobiegłam szybko w to miejsce. Mój mąż klęczał przed smokiem. Przyklęknęłam obok niego. Przytuliłam go i mój płacz zwiększył się. Wtem czarny jak noc smok otworzył oczy. Popatrzył się na nas zmęczonym wzrokiem. Otworzył skrzydła. W środku leżał Czkawka. Jak najszybciej wyjęliśmy go z objęć smoka i sprawdziliśmy, czy żyje. Jego serce waliło leciutko, prawie w ogóle nie było go czuć. Ale żył. - Uratowałeś mu życie - powiedziałam z niedowierzaniem. - Jesteś wspaniałym smokiem, Mordko. Mordka ukłoniła się lekko i padła jak martwa na ziemię. Przestraszyłam się nie na żarty. A tu nagle ta gadzina podnosi łeb i zaczyna się ze mnie śmiać! Dam teraz tego nexta i na wieczór będę miała spokój. A, i chyba usunę wkrótce tego bloga, bo z tego co zauważyłam, po tej mojej długiej przerwie czytają tego bloga dwie osoby. I jeśli tak dalej będzie, to ja się nie będę męczyła z tym. Albo oddam komuś tego bloga. Nie wiem, zobaczę... Nie chcę się promować, pisząc w komentarzach: ,,Hej, wejdź na mojego bloga, znowu go piszę". Nie wiem... Rozdział 17 Perspektywa Czkawki: Obudziłem się w swoim łóżku. Nie wiedziałem, co się stało. A, no tak, zabiłem Czerwoną Śmierć, zabiłem siebie i Szczerbatkaaaaa... To co tu robi Szczerbatek? I to jeszcze skaczący po całym pokoju?! - Ej, ej Mordka, spokój, bo sam będziesz sprzątał - smok nagle stanął jak wryty. Spojrzał na mnie i rozdziawił mordkę. Skoczył na mój brzuch i zaczął mnie lizać. I lizać. I lizać. - Dobra, już dość! Daj mi odpocząć! - krzyknąłem, śmiejąc się. Wtedy drzwi do mojego pokoju otworzyły się. Przez nie wszedł mój ojciec i moja matka. Z małym torcikiem. Ze świeczkami. - Sto lat, sto lat... - zaczęli śpiewać ze łzami w oczach. Zamknąłem oczy. Po policzku zaczęły spływać mi łzy. Teraz płakałem. Val odstawiła talerz z tortem i przytuliła mnie. A ojciec odstawił to kartonowe pudło, w którym coś zapiszczało i też mnie przytulił. - Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedziała Val. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziałem wzruszony. Mama podała mi talerzyk z tortem. Zdmuchnąłem świeczki. Było ich 16. Pokroiła ciasto i dała mi kawałek. Wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Tato nie dał dojść mamie do słowa i cały czas mówił, jak to super przez ten czas wytresował Tornado. - A teraz prezent! - zakrzyknął podekscytowany Stoick. - Proszę cię bardzo. Możesz nie wiedzieć co to jest, jakiś wiking z innej wyspy to stworzył. Otworzyłem pudło. Co to ma być? - Eeee... a co to jest? - zapytałem niepewny, czy chcę znać odpowiedź. - Świnka morska - odpowiedziała spokojnie Val. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Jak on to stworzył? Pewnie nie dopilnował swoich chomików i jeszcze jakiś zwierząt... *Info: chomiki były wtedy znanymi zwierzęciami, tylko nie były ich na Berk xD Nie, dobra, nieważne. W środku był jeszcze jakiś notes z radami. Podziękowałem rodzicom, wsadziłem swoją świnkę morską do specjalnego pudełka dla nich, rzuciłem mu jedzenie, nalałem wody, wysypałem trociny... Dziwne nazwy. I nadałem mu imię Jack. Niepewnie zacząłem podnosić się z łóżka. Popatrzyłem na swoją lewą nogę.A przynajmniej na to, co powinno tam być. Wstałem i oparłem się o Mordkę. Zszedłem na dół. - Ekipa czeka na ciebie w Akademii - powiedział Stoick. Kiwnąłem głową. Wyszedłem z domu. Idąc do Akademii, z każdej strony słyszałem: ,,Wszystkiego najlepszego, Czkawka", ,,Zabiłeś Czerwoną Śmierć", ,,Berk jest z ciebie dumne!" i tak dalej. W końcu dotarłem. Gdy tam wszedłem, nikogo nie zastałem. Stałem sam po środku Akademii. Było mi strasznie smutno. Nagle z każdej strony usłyszałem krzyk. - Wszystkiego najlepszego! - nie zapomnieli. Przybiegła do mnie moja ekipa. Każdy mnie przytulił i wręczył jakiś podarek. Od Śledzika dostałem notes na zapiski o Nocnej Furii, od Sączysmarka miecz, od bliźniaków gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, a od Astrid jeszcze nie wiem. Podziękowałem wszystkim. Nagle przypomniało mi się, co powiedziałem wtedy Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią ukradkiem. Udawałem, że źle się poczułem i powiedziałem, że muszę już iść. - Jak coś, my tu będziemy - powiedział Śledzik. Gdy byłem za zakrętem, z prezentu od Astrid wyleciała karteczka: Kto zgadnie, co na niej jest napisane? ^^ I jest ten next xD Nie musisz się wstydzić tego, co powiedziałeś. Ja też cię kocham. Astrid Wyjąłem swój dziennik. Wyrwałem z niego kartkę i napisałem na niej: Spotkajmy się jutro, o 20 na naszej małej polance. Dosłownie na chwilę. Czkawka Dałem Szczerbatkowi karteczkę. On wiedział co z nią zrobić. Za chwilę wrócił i poszliśmy do domu. Otworzyłem tam prezent od Astrid. Była to czerwona i czarna farba. Nie wiem, skąd ją wzięła, ale to jest wspaniały prezent! Zrobiło się ciemno, więc poszedłem spać. Nazajutrz wyszedłem z Mordką polatać. Miałem całkiem fajnie zrobioną protezę i jak na razie sprawdzała się. To nasze latanie z rana przeciągnęło się i do domu wróciliśmy o 17. - Jeśli nie chcesz spóźnić się na randkę z Astrid, ogarnij się trochę. - Jasne mamoooo... Że co?! - Mam swoje sposoby - odpowiedziała i poszła do sypialni. Poszedłem na górę. W sumie nic nie musiałem robić. Pobawiłem się z Jackiem i zacząłem rysować. Ten czas szybko zleciał. Za pięć minut muszę być na miejscu. Postanowiłem, że nie wyjdę drzwiami, tylko wylecę oknem. Nim się obejrzałem, siedzieliśmy na kłodzie i rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało. - ... normalnie jak nie ty! - A co, spodziewałaś się, że Czerwoną Śmierć zabije ktoś inny? - zapytałem ironicznie. - Tak. No dobra... Kiedyś muszę zacząć. - Astrid... Mogę ci coś pokazać? - Jasne. A co? - zapytała. Była chyba ciekawa. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i popatrzyłem się w jej oczy. Już miałem ją pocałować, gdy jakiś smok, czarny, jak noc porwał mnie i rzucił do wody. Tak jak zaplanowałem. Mądry smok, będzie miał jeszcze jedną rybkę dodatkowo. Celowo byłem już kilka minut pod wodą. Usłyszałem plusk. Czyli Astrid popłynęła mnie ratować. Wyciągnęła mnie na brzeg i pochyliła się nade mną. '''Perspektywa Astrid: A jeśli się utopił? A jeśli już nie żyje? Poczułam szturchnięcie w bok. Popatrzyłam się na Szczerbatka. Zaczął robić dziwne miny. Spojrzałam się znowu na Czkawkę. Ten miał oczy cały czas zamknięte, ale mówił: - To jest nowa technika ratowania: usta - usta. Jeśli zaraz tego nie zrobisz, to umrę. Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem. Perspektywa Czkawki: Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem. Kiedy ten piękny moment się skończył, skoczył na proste nogi. - Patrz, żyję! - krzyknąłem uradowany. Ona tylko znowu pokręciła głową ze śmiechem. Podeszła jeszcze do mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Za co? - udawałem urażonego. - Za to, że mnie w tobie rozkochałeś - wystawiła mi język, wskakując na Wichurkę. I odleciała. Położyłem się wygodnie na piasku i popatrzyłem w gwiazdy. To było piękne. Za chwilę znowu się podniosłem. Patrzyłem rozmarzonym wzrokiem na jezioro. Nagle obok mnie stanął Szczerbol. Popatrzył się na mnie wiadomo. - No co? Zazdrościsz? Smok tylko prychnął niezadowolony. I ma za swoje.''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach